Lego House
by Full Moon Productions
Summary: Aidan is buried, Sally is limbo, and Josh is recently heartbroken and single. Things haven't been going his way until Heather, Stu's widowed wife comes his way again. But she's nothing what she appears to be... Song portrayal is 'Lego House' by Ed Sheeran
1. Familiar Face

_**Warning: **__I haven't watched much of the latest season yet but I'm going to tonight on that right away._

Josh opened up the door to his usual barber shop and removed the hood from his head. He looked around at the usual people, men young and old each waiting their turn. Josh did a slight nod to the receptionist and took his seat in a chair, tapping his fingers upon his knee. Even though he was still in Boston, everything seemed so different.

His best friend, whom is a vampire, has been missing for the past 15 months and his other friend Sally was in Limbo. And as for himself, Josh was now recently human and single.

Nora has been having it difficult with knowing that Josh is living his 'normal' life while she suffers with his curse. Then one day there was a note at the side of his bed and an empty house to live in.

Josh sighed and glanced up at the clock, he hated being alone. Without a girlfriend, friends, and pretty much no one to talk to about the secret life he knows is living out there.

"Josh?"

"Yeah, that's me"

"No, I know it's you. Do you remember me?"

"Heather? Wow, how have you been?"

"I've been great! I didn't really expect you to be here in Boston" Heather smiled as she stood in front of him.

"I thought you lived in Rochester"

"I did" Heather nodded, "But it just became too difficult to live in that house anymore"

"I'm sorry. I wish there was something I could've done" Josh apologized.

Heather thanked the apology and just stood awkwardly in front of Josh, almost like as if she didn't want to go away. Heather was married to Stu for a short period of time before their little hiking accident. He gazed up at her and almost felt like there was something different with her. He tried to brush it off as a feeling for finally talking to someone in a long time.

Josh remembered how happy Stu and Heather were whenever they were together, almost like soul mates. It was the reason why he proposed to his then girlfriend in hopes of sharing something like that with her.

He then noticed how she had an apron on with a few silvery tools and then noticed that she was one of the hairstylists. She waved her hand over to behind the counter and Josh followed her to the seventh seat.

Heather let out a slight giggle as she wrapped the tissue around his neck, securing it. She took the black cape and thrust it around him, getting ready to start on her job.

"So what do you want to do today?" Heather moved her hand through his short hair and started to examine it. It was pretty nice to finally see a familiar face in Boston once again. But out of everyone from her list of people, she didn't expect to see Josh sitting there, her former husband's best friend. She nodded to Josh after he was done explaining what he wanted done and started to wet his hair.

"So when did you move here?"

"About six months ago"

"And how's your daughter?" Josh inquired.

Josh remembered the last time he saw Heather was that she was in her final month before giving birth. That was the reason why Stu was so reluctant to go in the end; he didn't want to be away from her if she ever were in labor. A pang of guilt crashed in to him as he remembered how persistent he was to Stu about wanting to go. Now because of him, Heather was a widow and a mother for her first year of parenthood.

"She's good; Maria is five years old now. That's her name by the way" Heather put in.

"That's a very sweet name. I can't believe she's five years old" Josh smiled.

Heather grinned as she fished out from her pocket her phone. She turned it on and her daughter was there smiling back at her. Maria had blonde hair just like her mother's, maybe a little bit lighter. He definitely saw Stu's eyes in hers as she smiled back at her.

"Heather! She looks exactly like you" Josh handed the phone back to her. "How is she?"

Heather went back to trimming Josh's hair as she tried not to think about Stu as of that moment. Maria always constantly asks about her father and when he was coming home. Sometimes she just wished that she told Maria that Stu died a long time ago but she couldn't stand to see her broken hearted. It just seemed simpler for her to say that he wasn't home but never thought she would ask for this long.

"She's doing really well. She asks about Stu a lot" Heather let out a sigh. "I don't know what to tell her, Josh. It's been going on for too long for me to suddenly say that he's dead"

"You're going to have to tell her the truth, Heather" Josh told her.

"Enough about me, what's new with you?"

Josh had a flashback about everything that has been happening ever since he moved here to Boston. From meeting Aidan for the first time to seeing Nora for the last time.

"Nothing really" Josh shied away.

Heather smiled at him, "I know that's a lie"

"I work advanced at my medical degree" Josh let out.

"That's great! Where do you work?"

In the residency area. At the Suffolk County Hospital"

"Maybe Maria and I should stop by"

"You don't have to do that"

Heather blushed, "Sorry. It's just been forever since I really talked to anyone since I moved here"

"I get out early on Monday" Josh let out.

Heather beamed, "That's great! Do you want to get a late lunch or something?"

Josh didn't really know what was happening as of this moment. He was always awkward around women and had no idea how to be in the same room with them. Heather was his friend's wife whom he never really talked too that much because she was always at school and what not. She glanced up and looked at Josh with almost pleading eyes but reluctant as well.

"Sure! Why not? I love hanging out with kids" Josh smiled, "How's Boston going for you? Do you like it here?"

Heather let out a huff as she took the blow dryer in her hand. She just let out a little chuckle as she slightly raised her voice.

"It's not New York, I can tell you that much. Everything's the same but really different. My brother didn't really want me to move here in the first place" Heather rolled her eyes.

"Why's that? I love Boston" Josh said.

"He's the elder brother"

Heather remembered how worried her parents were about her. But really, she didn't want to live in New York anymore.

Her mother thought it was just a phase and that it will pass, but Heather didn't think so. Everything around that place reminded her of Stu.

"You wanted to start a new life"

Heather looked up and met Josh's big brown eyes. She was about to ask if he knew but then stopped herself. He left New York also; he was traumatized about what had happened. She heard rumors around mutual friends about where or why he all of a sudden left his fiancée and perfect life.

"Exactly" Heather agreed.

"I get it"

"You seem to be the only one"

"Wow, you did better than the last guy. Thank you very much"

"No problem! It's what I do best"

"So how about Monday?" Josh questioned, making Heather smile.

_**Heather- Bethany Joy Lenz**_


	2. Self-Conflict

"Why did I agree to this" Josh muttered to himself.

Josh glanced into the mirror and almost felt so close to grabbing the phone and calling Heather to cancel. He's been reaching over to his phone about 10 times right now before sighing and dropping it back onto his bed. Josh glanced down to his hands covered in blisters from digging all day; his muscles were still slightly strained. He sighed once again and looked back up to his reflection with pleading eyes that he couldn't ignore.

Trying to bring Sally back wasn't as easy to his bank account as he first thought it would be. It was Boston and he's had plenty of run in's with vampires, werewolves, and ghosts alike so how hard was it of find a psychic? Just as his hope was starting to dwindle and Josh was going insane with how quiet the house was, a woman directed him over to Donna who seemed to know what she was talking about. But then again, they all sounded confident in their craft only just to cheap shot him into buying something from their shop.

Josh rubbed his eyes with his now rough hands, "What am I doing? I don't even know if this will work"

"When are you going to be more open to the world around you?" Aidan would say.

"When the sky turns green" Sally would joke.

Josh's phone rang, making him jump up, "Hello? Sally? Or is this Aidan? Please tell me it's one of you guys. Who is this?"

"Were you expecting someone else?" Heather's voice went through.

"I'm sorry" Josh let out, "They're just friends and I haven't seen them in a long time"

"Did they run away or something?"

Josh felt his breath get lodged into his throat as he realized what he was about to do. He sat down on a chair and leaned back until his head hit the wall.

"Somewhat like that" Josh finally answered.

"I'm sorry to hear that" Heather replied. "Maybe we should reschedule?"

"Reschedule?"

Josh opened his eyes as he remembered how many times he had used those words to avoid the truth. Now that he was human again, he didn't really have an excuse to say those words… even though sometimes he desperately wanted to.

"It's alright if you say yes"

"Why do you think I would cancel?"

"You just sound very stressed and tired"

"How about we just make lunch into an ice-cream outing?"

Heather blinked as she felt slightly shocked at Josh changing the outing around. She didn't mind but she felt like there was something that has been bothering him for a long time.

She looked outside and just started to ponder on what her decision should be. She didn't want Maria to meet Josh and then immediately not like him. But then again, Josh was the only person that she knew as of right now even though she had moved to Boston some time ago. She knew in her gut that Stu would've wanted her to get to know Josh well.

"Do you want to meet in an hour?" Heather asked.

"Are you sure, Heather?"

"Do you hear me backing out, Josh?" Heather let out a small laugh, "I don't live far from the elementary school so I'm going to walk there. Do you know any good ice-cream parlor's around there? I know this sounds pretty bad but I don't know that many attractions around here. I haven't really been out much"

More like because Maria refused to go out and want to go sightseeing all summer. She was pretty upset about moving into another state with no friends in Boston. Luckily, Maria is a very friendly girl when it comes to kids around her age. It's only been three months into the semester and she can't stop going on and on about her new friends.

"I'm sure I can think of a great place" Josh promised, "I'll take you and Maria to my favorite ice-cream parlor in the entire city"

Heather couldn't help but smile at Josh's promise as she felt some sort of light come on inside of her. It felt great to finally have someone in Boston that she could relate to in her present and past.


	3. Chocolate Chip Cookie Dough

The school bell rang and within seconds, kids came pouring out of there like as if a wolf was chasing right behind them. Heather didn't even wait a full minute before seeing her daughter's unique blonde hair rush out, trailing behind her. She smiled and crouched down just as Maria noticed her and ran to her mother at full speed. Maria hugged her mother like as if it had been 8 years since she's last seen her instead of 8 hours.

"Maria, I have a surprise" Heather told her, "We're going to go to have ice-cream soon! And there is someone that you should really meet"

"Who?"

Heather got up and took her daughter's hand into hers and walked over to Josh standing by the tree. He did his best at smiling at Maria and giving a little wave… which failed horribly.

"I would like you to meet a friend of mine. His name is Josh and was a friend of your fathers"

"Hello, little lady!"

"You knew my dad?!"

Instantly, a spark set off inside of Maria as she took a couple of steps toward Josh. Heather almost felt like sighing a breath of relief for her daughter not becoming snobby to Josh after all.

"We were best friends"

"Then why didn't you mention anything about this guy?" Maria turned to her mom.

"He left New York before you were born" Heather said stiffly.

"Mom, was that the reason why we moved here?" Maria asked, "Because he is here and he knows dad?"

"No"

Before she could further explain, she noticed the immediate change within her daughter as she looked sad from her answer. Heather held in her breath as she thought of something that could probably make this problem go away before Josh crouched down and met with Maria's eye level.

"Maria, what kind of ice-cream flavor do you like?"

"Chocolate Chip Cookie Dough"

Heather took a mental step back as she looked between Josh and Maria talking back and forth. What she would give to have Stu see this.

"Are you kidding me, that's my favorite kind too!" Josh gasped.

Maria beamed, "Really?"

Josh nodded in agreement as he almost felt like Sally was giggling next to him. He knew the ghost would be taunting him for acting so nice to a little kid.

Or what about Aidan? Leaning casually on the tree and just smile and enjoy the scene that was unfolding.

"Maria, do you want to know a secret?" Josh asked, "I hate the vanilla ice-cream. It tastes like old people. So make sure I don't get that flavor"

"I hate vanilla, but mom likes it!" Maria yelled out.

"Really?" Josh made a disgusted face, "Then she doesn't know what she's missing out on, right? She's not part of the Chocolate Chip Cookie Dough club"


	4. Paradise

Heather felt her head begin to spin as the smell of fresh apples and lilies filled her nose with ever cleansing breath she took. She felt the comfort of a shudder rush through her as she began to hum, letting the vibrations fill throughout her whole body. Her hearing seemed to have come in waves in tune to her hums, instantly relaxing her. Once again she began to focus on the smells around her living room as the fresh and clean aromas did their work.

She felt the magic start to flow inside of her, like water just slowly washing in and out of the shore. With every cleansing wave it seemed to restore her and fill her with energy.

The cooling rush moved slowly throughout her body, almost making her intoxicated with its existence inside of her. Just as she thought that she could sit through this feeling forever, a knock came at her door, making Heather open her eyes and the magic die out of her.

A female voice came through the door, "Is anyone home?"

"Joy, what are you doing here?" Heather opened the door to see the medium standing nervously at her door.

"It was urgent, Heather" Joy looked around nervously, "I can't stay for very long"

Joy reached out and gripped Heather's hand, "I did something terrible"

"Do you want to come inside?" Heather asked, "I can make you some tea and you can stay for a while"

"I can't stay for too long. Someone asked for my help and I sent them over to Ms. Gilchrist" Joy said in a rushed whisper.

"Ms. Gilchrist? The blood witch?" Heather asked. "What made you-"

"I've been to that house before when I was supposed to do an exorcism. But I stopped when I realized that I was putting to death an innocent ghost" Joy cut her off.

Heather studied the older woman in front of her and noticed how this wasn't how she had first met Joy at all. She was always filled with life and wisdom, now she looked just as paranoid as her clients are when she approaches the medium. Heather has heard tales of Ms. Gilchrist but the only thing witches and mediums alike say to her is 'stay away'. She's never been interested in the works of blood magic but she has heard that only the ones with foul intentions practice those types of work.

"He wanted to bring his friend back from the dead" Joy said in a low whisper, sending chills all over her body. Now this time, it was Heather's turn as she looked up and down the streets for anything suspicious. The dead should stay dead, no matter how they ended up there.

"He was so desperate to finding his friend that I had to"

Heather could see the fear rising inside of her good friend. She wondered what would happen to Joy now that she had turned the man over to the blood witch.

She could just hear the other witches and mediums chewing the old lady out as if she was a ten year old girl. Heather wouldn't be able to stand up for her against those many people; she was one of the newest members of the coven.

Heather then moved to speak but then something stopped her from asking that question. Why did Joy come to Heather when she wouldn't be able to do anything?

"I had to, Heather, I was only trying to help" Joy looked for an excuse.

"You don't need to apologize to me" Heather told the woman, "But why did you come to me?"

"Because I tried to get a reading on what is about to happen. My visions are telling me that you are about to join their path" Joy responded.

"Me? What am I going to do?" Heather questioned.

"My visions are never that descriptive" Joy said hastily as she thrust what seems to be a pearl necklace into Heather's hands, "I've already said too much, but you must be careful and wear this at all times"


	5. Unannounced Guest

"Come on, Josh!" Sally complained, "Just invite her over to watch a game and let us see her"

"Do you remember the last time I did that, Sally?"

Sally rolled her eyes and looked over to Aidan who let out a little sigh of his own. She cleared her throat and nodded over to Josh but Aidan pretended to not hear her so she continued.

"You're human, remember?" Sally pressured.

"True, but you and Aidan are not" Josh pointed out.

"What am I going to do to her?" Aidan questioned, suddenly getting offended.

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe you will try to steal a bite out of her" Josh responded.

Josh shook his head and continued to eat his food as now Aidan looked over to Sally. She only smirked and ignored the vampire while sipping her cup of coffee.

Josh wiped his mouth and walked over to the sink to clean off his plate. He did like having someone from New York around but considering how hectic his life has been, he wondered if bringing Heather and Maria into his home was worth the risk.

"I keep telling you, Josh. I'm not going to sneak a bite out of her. If you want, I can just stay in my room the whole time" Aidan suggested, "You will too, right Sally?"

Sally looked over to Aidan and glared at the vampire just as Josh let out a little chuckle. He turned around and walked back over to the table and sat down with his friends.

"You don't understand, do you? I don't want a normal woman and her daughter to come into our lives and we are the people to destroy them"

"You never said she had a daughter, Josh!" Sally gasped, "Now we really need to meet them!"

"Great… that's exactly what I need" Josh mocked.

"What is he talking about?" Sally turned to Aidan.

"I think he's referring to you as a child. Which you kind of are, Sally. You might as well take her along for shopping, make overs, and paint her up like a doll in one afternoon" Aidan explained.

"I was a great babysitter, Aidan!"

Aidan looked over to Josh who seemed to mirror the same look on his friends face. At the same time, both of the guys laughed at the woman.

Sally glared at her two friends as they were quick to judge the way she used to babysit. No one complained about her… not really. She knew that the kids liked her, only because she gave them candy, soda, and let them stay up past their bed time. Now she kind of figured out why she never had permanent people that she usually would babysit.

"Do you like her?"

Josh's laugh immediately died in his throat as he realized that Aidan was the one who asked the question. Sally nibbled on her bacon and looked over to him as she waited for his response.

"Do you like Heather?"

"She was Stu's wife"

"Stu is dead" Sally pointed out.

"Still, he's my friend-"Josh was cut off by Sally again.

"Who possessed you and used your body to lay your ex-fiancée" she responded, "I think you like her, Josh. You just don't even realize it yet"

Josh scoffed, "I'm fully aware of my feelings. We are just friends!"

"Sure you are"

"I don't think so" Aidan flipped a page, "You're still talking about her"

"Because you guys are" Josh defended himself.

"Come on, Josh! Invite her over!" Sally pleaded.

Just before Aidan could put his input on what he thought about the situation, there was a knock on the door. He only thought it was his imagination but noticed that his roommates were all looking around too. No one was expecting anyone to come over, especially this early. He glanced up at the clock and noticed that it was just a little after 9.

Josh felt like his heart was beating inside his throat as he felt like it could've been anyone to come through that door. Vampire, Ghost, or werewolf… actually Ghosts don't really knock. As if they all had the same body, the three roommates jumped up and started for the door. Josh almost felt himself wishing that it was someone other than a supernatural being.

Sally was the first to reach the door and peered out of the front window. She slightly gasped as she noticed a woman standing there with dirty blonde hair and brown eyes, shivering in the cold. Sally smiled and looked over to Josh for a response. Josh, of course, shook his head no, but Sally being Sally just opened the door wide and smiled from ear to ear.

Heather blinked in surprise, "I'm so sorry, ma'am. I probably have the wrong house. I'm truly sorry for disturbing your morning"

Sally reached out to her, "Hold up! I'm Josh's roommate"

"Get out there! What are you waiting for?" Aidan whispered to Josh before roughly pushing him into view.

"Hi, Heather, good morning" Josh scrambled, "Sally? Heather? There, now you've met one another"

"And I'm Aidan" Aidan introduced himself as he went into the view also.

Heather smiled and acknowledged the two roommates looking down at her with huge grins on their faces. It almost felt like she was in some sort of therapy room and she was the maniac. She seemed to recall that Josh had mentioned a Sally and Aidan when she had called his phone at one point. She wondered why they disappeared without telling him and why did they come back all of a sudden.

Josh fidgeted with the end of his shirt as he stared nervously down at Heather looked at everyone. He felt like they were all looking at her like as if she was something to eat. In Aidan's case, she definitely was something to eat. He took in a big breath and then smiled at her, feeling his heartbeat vibrating throughout his body.

Sally smiled and could only imagine about what Heather's daughter would look like considering how the mother looked hot. She decided to forget about Nora for a little bit as she continued to stare at Heather.

Aidan could only hear bubbling and a heart pump inside of Heather, giving her off an extra glow. He stared at her with intent on figuring out if she's ever had the virus that has been going around.

Heather reached up and held herself tighter, almost like an indicator of how cold Boston was becoming. Josh quickly read the sign and reached out to her to guide her into the house. Sally let out a giggle as she closed the door and skipped over to the living room. Aidan walked over to the window perch and sat down, listening to the humming and bubbling her body was making.

"Do you guys always come to the door in a group?" Heather asked.

Sally let out a laugh and then quickly stopped as she realized she wasn't a ghost anymore. Being a ghost, no one could see that everyone in the house was hording at the door. Now seeing how weird it looked, she just glanced over to Josh who immediately came rushing back. He placed a plate with a cinnamon bun down in front of her with coffee on the side.

"Here" Josh replied, "Sorry about my roommates. They just came back. You remember I mentioned them. They kind of rose back from the dead"

"Not really speaking in that sense!"

Heather smiled and though of Sally's input as a joke but Josh glared at her. Heather didn't notice as she ducked down their looks as she took her first bite into the warm roll.

"This is so delicious!"

Josh smiled at the compliment, loving whenever someone commented about his food. He looked up and noticed that his friends were giving him a sly smile, making his face drop.

"Josh loves to cook" Sally spoke up.

Heather looked over to Josh, surprised that he even knew what a spatula was for. He gave off a smile and rubbed his neck.

"You made this?"

"Of course! We- Well" Josh let out a laugh and then cleared his throat. He felt his palms going numb as he couldn't find words to say anything. Now that he had an audience, he couldn't really concentrate, "I'm practically the official cook in the house"

"Really? I never would've guessed- I didn't mean it like that!"

Sally looked over to Aidan and gave a slight nod at the couple with a smirk on her lips. Aidan returned her smile and couldn't help but love to see Josh fidget all over again.

"Heather, would you like to move over to the kitchen? I have more food over there" Josh suggested.

"I would love to! Are you guys coming?"

Aidan and Sally both looked up at surprise to know that she was talking to them. Sally hopped up at the opportunity and placed an arm around her shoulder.

Josh gawked at how Sally just swooped right in and started chatting with Heather, almost like she's known her all her life. Sally looked over her shoulder and stuck her tongue out at the ex-werewolf before she quickly turned back around. Josh looked over to Aidan, at a loss for words. Aidan could only chuckle and slap his best friend on the shoulder as he followed the girls into the kitchen.


	6. Yankees

"Josh, you didn't tell me your roommates are in town. Are you sure they don't mind us being here?" Heather asked.

"They like you very much, Heather" Josh responded.

"Where are they now?" Heather looked around the empty living room as Maria colored in a coloring book.

"Sally's working and Aidan is doing his own thing" Josh answered back as he wondered where his best friend had wondered off to.

"I don't know, Josh, it seems weird" Heather said, making Josh panic, "Josh, I felt like a complete stranger. Josh, I didn't mean to come here unannounced the other day"

"Don't worry about it, Heather!"

"I was an idiot" Heather rolled her eyes, "I should've called"

"They loved you"

"Fine! I'll take your word for it" Heather shook her head, "It just sucks how they couldn't be here. The baseball game just started!"

"They aren't really a fan of baseball" Josh let out a shallow laugh, _'And neither am I'_

"Stu never told me that you were a fan of baseball"

"I just became one recently"

"Really?" Heather asked, "I bet it was from being homesick. I swear that's the reason why I started watching. Even when no one liked the Yankees"

"Who?" Josh asked.

"The Yankees" Heather nodded to the TV, "New York?"

"Right!"

"Who's the pitcher tonight?"

Josh looked baffled at Heather as she waited for him to answer her question. He could feel his heart pulsing around inside of his chest.

"Brett Marshall" Maria spoke up, "You know that! "

"You're lucky she can't keep her mouth shut"

Josh laughed with Heather as Maria seemed to have not heard the comment. He leaned over and patted Maria gently on the head.

He turned and looked at Heather, "Alright, this will be my first time. You were so excited about it that I had to see what the fuss was about"

"There's nine innings"

"Nine?!"

"Yup!"

"Why?"

"That's just the way it is"

"But don't they play nearly every single day?"

"More or less"

"I don't understand!"

"I thought you would understand" Heather shrugged, "But I guess you'll have to wait and see"

"I should've asked Aidan about baseball before he left"

"He likes baseball"

"He knows a thing or two about it" Josh mentioned with a shy smile, "He's had a lot of hobbies while growing up"

"I never would have thought so" Heather responded, "Are you sure it's not a trick?"

Josh nearly coughed up his beer making him choke slightly on the fluid. Heather reached over and patted his back until Josh got his breathing under control.

"What?"

Heather shrugged and looked at the TV as two people were on base with only one outs. She turned back to the New York Man and continued.

"He could be using it to pick up women" Heather responded before she let out a laugh, "I swear I thought he was a pick up artist when I first saw him!"

Josh let out a laugh as Heather lifted her head back, laughing with him. She covered her face as if that would stop her from laughing.

"He's not like that"

"Are you sure?"

"Well-"Josh started.

"I knew it!" Heather let out. "I could see it from the look in his eyes. And you can't tell me that that smirk has gotten girls to blush and sigh right in front of him. He's so mysterious. He looked like he could eat someone up"

"Then maybe you should date him, Heather"

"Oh, I'm done with those kinds of guys"

"Really?"

"Yeah, I was interested in those guys when I was in college"

"I would've never figured"

"What was that?"

"What?"

"Was that sarcasm?"

"Was it?"

"Stop it!"

"Stop what?"

Heather glared at Josh but before she could say anything, snickering was heard from under them. They both turned to see Maria staring up at them. She giggled and then said, "You're mocking mommy"

"Do you think it's funny?"

"Yes!"

"You're going to get it, little girl" Heather playfully threatened.

"Get what?"

"Stop it, Josh!"

"No, now I'm serious!"

"I'm going to stop talking right now"

"That won't work for me"

"Why not?"

"You have to explain the game to me"

"Good luck"

"I can explain it to you, Josh"

"Thank you, Maria"

"Good luck with that"

"I think Maria would know what she's talking about"

"She got lucky with knowing the pitchers name"

"She's from New York, she knows the Yankees"

"You're from New York and you barely know anything about baseball" Heather teased before she sipped her beer and turned back to the game with a huge grin on her face.


	7. No One Will Know

"Well… isn't this a pleasant surprise"

"Don't flatter yourself, Donna"

"I knew you were going to come around eventually… Heather"

"Not surprised you know my name" Heather glanced down to the counter before Donna, "I guess blood magic-"

"I have mutual friends that wonder about. Just like you I presume" Donna glanced up to the young witch, "It's a small community we have in Boston. Now, what can I do for you? Courage Spell? Friendship Potion?"

"You know there's no such thing" Heather countered.

"Of course not, but a witch can dream" Donna responded.

"This really is a small community, like you said. People have been talking about a lot of dark magic that's been stirring. Like bringing back someone from the dead" Heather watched the elder witch, "People have been saying that you were responsible"

Donna glanced up and chuckled at the woman as she continued to work on her stew for the lunch run. She slid a knife closer to her body as she worked and listened to Heather interrogate her.

"Who did you resurrect, Donna?"

Heather waited as the witch continued to work on her food; she tried to keep her pounding heart under control as she talked to the blood witch. After all, she wouldn't try to do anything with a band of homeless people outside with a couple of her workers.

Suddenly, Donna picked up the knife and thrust it at Heather, aiming straight for her heart. Heather gasped as a pale tint of off-pink bubble formed around her, protecting her from the knife as it slammed into the force field and dropped to the floor.

"Nice necklace. You didn't know it could do that, could you? A strange thing the pearl does when it's on a witch"

"How do you know it wasn't me?"

"Please, what are we in, an episode of Charmed?"

"You could've killed me!"

Heather picked up her hand and wrapped her fingers around the pearl hanging from her neck. Now that it had just saved her, she could feel the power swarming around inside of it.

"The pearl protects your kind from harm" Donna responded, "Eventually; you would be able to control where the force field can move to"

Heather glanced up and looked at Donna just like as if she was chatting with her over a cup of coffee at Starbucks. Her motives were confusing to Heather as she wasn't sure how to process what Donna was saying. She came here to ask for answers about who did she resurrect and why. Now she seems to be telling something that could eventually save her from Donna.

"I don't practice that kind of magic" Heather responded.

Donna just shook her head as she drove another knife into the meat, cutting it roughly. She honestly didn't understand what it was about those kinds of witches. Why do they insist on practicing on smaller magic when they could have so much more? She saw great potential in Heather for being a good blood witch, but not as powerful as Donna.

Heather shivered as she glanced back over to the common room where all of the homeless people were eating. Did they know that they were eating from a blood witch? She wondered if Donna has ever tried to use them as one of her victims. Heather turned back around and caught Donna who was staring at her.

Heather cleared her throat as she snapped back into reality. She needed a name, now.

"Heather?"

She jumped as she realized that it was Donna who called her back. She looked down at the food and couldn't tell what she was waiting for. Heather took in a shaky breath as she found herself wishing that she could just get out of there. Heather placed a piece of hair behind her ear and took a step forward.

Donna looked up as she waited for the young witch to speak. She sighed and glanced at the clock as she realized that she could be waiting all day.

"I need the name of the person you resurrected"

Donna let out a chuckle which then led into a laughter that made a couple of homeless people glance into the kitchen. Heather glared at her as she realized that the woman wasn't going to go off easily on her question. Donna wiped a tear from her eye and just shook her head, thinking about what Heather would do if she knew the name. Heather crossed her arms over her chest and waited impatiently like how Maria used to do to her.

"Fine. I'll give you the name, Heather. But you won't like my answer" Donna responded.

Heather stiffened up as she thought of all of the people she knew at work. Maybe it was someone from their witch community.

She didn't remember hearing about someone dying. She would've suspected who it was already.

"Heather, you met her already. You just didn't see clearly on who it was" Donna continued.

"Then who is it, Donna?"

"Sally" Donna answered, "Sally Malik. Happy, now?"

Heather almost felt like her mind flashed into just last week at Sally. She was the upbeat outgoing girl that was a roommate with Josh. Her blood ran cold as she remembered Josh the first time she had run into him at her barber shop. It almost looked like he hadn't slept for days.

Her mind suddenly went off to Aidan. He was missing too at one point.

So how did an ordinary man like him, knew what Donna was? Was that the reason why he left New York and his family?

"I don't believe you" she let out.

Donna smirked, "I think you do"

Donna had watched as Heather's face had grown pale, her eyes bulge out, and her breathing went from steady to shaky. She knew what kind of connection she was growing onto the man. Donna was curious as to whether or not tell her about the man he had killed. She wondered what Heather would've done by then.

"There has to be a good reason" Heather's voice cracked. "Donna, what was his reason? You have to tell me now. I will deal with this on my own. If he comes back to you, then you redirect him to me, understand?"


	8. Maria's Theory

"Eat up your vegetables" Heather said to her daughter.

"They're nasty" Maria shuddered, "Josh probably wouldn't let me eat them"

"Josh" Heather repeated, stiffening up a little, "You really like him, don't you?"

"He's so cool!" Maria yelled out.

"I guess he is" Heather nodded.

"When are we going to see him again?" Maria asked, "We should go to the park. Maybe even the library. Josh even mentioned that the new 'Frost' movie is coming out this weekend"

"Why do you like him so much?" Heather suddenly asked her daughter.

"Because he's a friend of daddy's"

Heather felt her breath being caught inside of her throat as she looked down at her daughter. For some reason, tears welled up in her eyes as she quickly looked away.

"And that's it?" Heather asked, "No wonder you never liked the other guys I dated"

"They weren't like Josh" Maria countered.

"But I'm not dating Josh"

Heather watched her daughter carefully as she, for once, ate her vegetables. Normally, if Heather brought a guy over to meet her, she would act like a complete princess.

"I think you should" Maria smiled, "He really likes you! I can tell. He just won't admit it to you"

"Really?" Heather responded.

"Yup!" Maria responded, "You like him too. Otherwise, he wouldn't have hung out with us for so long. You never really wanted me to meet other people from daddy's past until he showed up. But I'm glad you started with Josh. I can see why daddy was such great friends with him. Maybe that's why he's here. Daddy probably brought him here in Boston to meet us! I like to think that. He knew that I have been asking about him for so long"

"You have been putting a lot of thought into why we moved to Boston" Heather noted.

"Now I know" Maria smiled.

"I'm glad" Heather smiled back, "Maybe there is a reason why we have all found each other"

"It's like magic" Maria responded, "I would like to think so"

"It must be something like that" Heather muttered as she took a sip from her wine, "Some supernatural force driving us here. Maybe it is daddy after all"

Heather picked up her plate and moved over to the sink to wash her dishes. Her phone suddenly vibrated as '_Josh_' appeared across the screen with a text from him. She felt her heart skip a beat, like how it has been recently. Her mouth went dry as she felt the morning coming back into her mind about how Josh could be the one who resurrected Sally.

"I'm done"

"Good girl" Heather turned around, "I'm proud of you. So guess what?"

"What?"

"We'll hang out with Josh"

"Really?"

"Yes" Heather smiled and picked up her phone, "I will see when he's free right now"


	9. Butterfly Kite

The wind blew Heather's dirty blonde hair over her face, blocking her view of the park right in front of her. It was the perfect day to fly a kite like what Josh had suggested, but it was also the day she was going to confront him. Just like as if her thoughts had brought him closer, she saw him in the distance with his own kite. Maria let out a gasp and ran over to the man in the distance; Heather reached out for her but stopped when her daughter had leapt into his arms.

Heather sighed as Josh laughed, picked her up, and whirled her around like a father would do to his daughter. A sickening feeling came over her as she realized what might be at stake here if she brought up Donna right now.

"Mommy!" Maria turned around, "He brought his own kite"

"So I can see that. Are you a good teacher?" Heather asked as she slowly walked up to Josh.

"I'll try to be. I haven't flown a kite since I was a little kid" Josh smiled to her.

"Can you teach me, Josh?" Maria asked.

"Of course, I can!"

"Then let's hurry!"

"Why don't you start unwinding your string" Josh suggested, "Your kite won't go too far if it's close to you. Try to unravel it as much as mine. Do you want me to show you how?"

"I can do it" Maria plopped down to the ground and started to unwind her string.

"So how have you been? I can kind of already tell that you're not yourself" Josh turned towards Heather.

"What makes you think that?"

"You're not as smiling and joking as usual"

"I've just had a hectic week"

"I know what you mean"

"Josh, I have to ask you something. Just promise me you won't take it the wrong way" Heather reached out and gave his forearm a slight grip. But when she reached out and just slightly touched him, Josh grimaced and stepped back. Worried, Heather took a step forward, "Josh, what's wrong?"

Josh only gave a slight smile as he looked down to Maria, still unwinding. The little girl didn't seem to have noticed what was going on around her. So he turned to her mother and slightly pulled down his jacket. Revealing his freshly wrapped arm where beneath it was a werewolf scratch.

"I was scratched by a wolf. Don't worry-"

"Don't worry?"

"I've been attacked before"

"Come again?"

"I'm fine"

Josh reached out and grabbed onto of Heather's hands like how he used to with Nora. Instead, Nora was a thousand miles away from his current thoughts right now.

"When did this happen?"

"Two days ago" Josh sighed, "Around the time when my friend was infected with the flu"

"You make it sound-"

"Fatal?"

"Was it?"

"No, thank God"

"Was it Sally that got infected?" Heather inquired.

"It was Aidan. He doesn't really have a great immune system" Josh lied, "For some reason, he pulled through. We both thought he was going to die"

"I'm so sorry. I'm glad he's doing well though" Heather replied.

A couple of awkward moments went by between them before Maria bounced up from her place on the ground. Her smile went from ear to ear as she waited for Josh to instruct her on what to do next. For a while, Heather watched the two running around, their kites high in the sky. For some reason, she couldn't help but wonder what Joy meant about her life being thrust with theirs.

Maybe she should just leave with Maria back to New York, what harm could it do? She already knew that Donna was a very dangerous witch and could only guess that she would do if she knew Heather had a daughter. Heather picked up her hand and traced the pink pearl around her neck. She doubts that the new power she just unraveled will help her against someone like Donna.

Josh walked over and plopped down next to her on the bench, "Man, she loves to run. You should sign her up for some sort of track team"

"Trust me; she'll be out in about an hour"

"You're still quiet, Heather"

"How's Sally?"

"She's uh- great" Josh replied, "She's been wanting you guys to come around. Why do you ask?"

"Just thought it would be nice" Heather shrugged, "We talked about Aidan and didn't get to Sally. Where did she disappear to?"

Josh turned and looked to her, "What? I don't follow you"

"You said that she and Aidan had disappeared off somewhere. You just never said where they went" Heather pointed out.

"Hiking"

"Hiking?"

Josh nodded, "They wanted to go hiking in Canada ever since we've all moved into that house. I would've gone but someone had to look out for the house"

"I'm glad you decided to stick around"

"Me too"


	10. Demons

"I need to speak with you" Heather said the minute she walked through the office door.

Upon seeing her, Joy looked shocked and scared at the same time. She rushed over to the door, closed it and locked. Heather noticed that her friend's hands were trembling as she rushed over to the blinds and closed them. Heather stiffened as Joy slowed down to a stop but didn't seem to have looked any better from when the first time she had seen her.

"Heather, you're alright? What are you doing here?"

"I came to ask you what is going on"

"Heather"

"Please" Heather took a step forward, "No more riddles, I'm not one of your clients"

"You should be out looking for the person who was resurrected" Joy responded.

Heather swallowed and looked down to her watch. She had only an hour before her shift started at the barber shop. Whatever she wanted from Joy, she had to get it out of her right now. Heather turned to the scared psychic and walked up to her desk.

"Joy, its Sally Malik"

"I know who that is, Heather" Joy nodded, "But you needed to find out for yourself"

"Then help me with this" Heather encouraged, "You are one of the best psychics I know, we can do this together"

"I'm not strong enough"

"And you think I am?"

"I know you are"

"How could you possibly know that?" Heather placed her hands on her hips.

"Heather"

"Tell me"

"Because you were grieving when you turned to magic. That empty space was enough to fill your body with insight and to become a better person" Joy explained, "Your barrier was done and you were vulnerable, leaving magic to come in and protect you like no one I had ever seen"

Josh sighed and closed his eyes as he tried to calm himself into seeing his wolf once again. The woods immediately showed up the second his mind was calm. He looked around, waiting for the beautiful creature to come around again. He could tell that his wolf was near… he could sense it.

It was almost like as if he had a satellite on the creature and could feel him running around, avoiding him. His mouth went dry as he walked around the woods, trying to make the beast come closer to him. Josh turned and noticed the wolf was staring straight at him, he looked bigger from the last time he saw the creature. Josh let a sheepish smile cross his face as he reached out to the wolf to try and pet him.

Just when he thought he was close enough to touch the beast, it turned around and ran off into the distance. Josh watched with a sad filled heart as the animal disappeared into sight. He wanted to communicate with the animal but he didn't really know how. He didn't think that his animal was even alive until last week.

He opened his eyes and found himself sitting back in the woods once again; he let out a sigh of frustration and rubbed his temples. His nostrils picked up something that smelled really good and turned to see Pete smiling down at him. Josh rolled his eyes as he somehow envied the man that was in front of him. Josh straightened up and glanced at his phone, expecting to see a test or missed call, only to find that the time was the only thing on the screen.

Josh sighed and put his phone away, his mind drifting over to Heather and Maria. He couldn't help but not think about the day in the park.

Heather was very quiet throughout that time but whenever she spoke up, she only talked about Sally and a little bit about Aidan. It took him three years to take notice that whenever someone pressures about his unique roommates, that person might know something.

"Hey, Pete. It didn't work" Josh finally said.

"Don't worry, Josh. Your beast will come to you in due time" Pete told him.

"I don't know what I'm doing wrong. He won't even try to come near me" Josh shook his head, "For some reason he's afraid of me"

"Josh, how would you feel if your other half tried to kill you?"

"Scared?"

"Josh. You would've felt terrified" Pete told him.

"I guess you're right, Pete" Josh responded.

"Not only that, you keep on meditating. It knows you're looking for him just as much as you can sense him in your mind" Pete responded, "How would you feel if that person kept on invading your space?"

"But you told me to always meditate"

"Of course, it's the only way you will get him to get used to you" Pete advised.

"What if he doesn't want to get used to me?" Josh asked.

"He will" Pete smiled.

"How did you find me again?" Josh asked.

"Josh, you're stuff of legends"

"Me?"

"You're a vampire slayer and a person who killed his maker!"

"Neither of which I am happy about"

"I just had to come into Boston to see for myself. I was curious to see how you were holding up" Pete told Josh, making him stiffen a little bit, "But then I noticed that bandage on your arm and knew it was only a matter of time. So I figured that maybe I should stick around and help you until your first turn. You know- just to see you through"

"Nora sent you"

"I found her about four months back"

"How is she?"

"She's doing very well, Josh! She's embraced her wolf and took someone under her wing or paw I should say" Pete laughed, "She talks about you"

"Is she going to come back?"

"That's up for her to decide"

"It always was" Josh said with a little bit more of a bitter tone than he wanted to put in.

"I don't think she should come around anyways, seeing how you have a new lady friend"

"What? No! Heather is just a friend" Josh let out his own chuckle, "We knew each other back in New York. We just never really talked until recently"

"I was talking about Sally"

"Oh! Well… shit" Josh sighed as he felt his stomach twist into knots, "I guess I am starting to have feelings for her then"


	11. Understanding One Another

"Hello, Heather! How may I help you?" Mrs. Lenz said upon opening her door.

"I need you ask you a favor"

"Anything!"

"Can you watch over Maria for a little bit?" Heather asked.

"That's hardly a favor. You know I love watching over her" The 37 year old woman smiled kindly to Maria standing in front of her mother, "I was just about to make cookies for my fifth-graders"

"I will only be gone for no more than two and a half hours" Heather said in a rushed voice, "I promise to come back as soon as I can"

"Heather, take your time" Mrs. Lenz told her, "You don't need to rush when you know she's in safe hands"

Heather gave the woman a smile before kneeling down and being face to face with her daughter. Maria gazed at her and gave her a smile, completely oblivious to what was really going on. Heather took a hold of her daughter's hands and gave them a gentle squeeze, like she normally would do before sending her off to school. She tried to hide the urgency and fear in her eyes as she continued to gaze into her daughter's loving stare.

"I will come back as soon as I can"

Maria only nodded in understanding and hugged her mother in a tight hug. Heather couldn't help but smile into the hug.

Heather kissed the top of her daughters head and watched as she ran into Mrs. Lenz home to get comfortable. Heather couldn't help but laugh at her little daughter before gazing at Mrs. Lenz. She let out a chuckle and nodded towards Heather in response. The young witch then told then young teacher that she was going to go to the hospital to visit a friend.

"Just call when you're on your way back"

Heather gave a sheepish smile and nodded at the woman. She gazed over her shoulder and noticed her daughter had already made herself at home on the couch.

She just shook her head at Maria as the little girl completely forgot about her mother outside the door. Heather turned to Mrs. Lenz and smiled before taking a small step back.

"Make sure she doesn't eat too many sweets, Sam" Heather smiled, "I do have to put her in bed by 9"

"Heather, I'm a teacher"

"That didn't stop you last time. She stayed up until 1:30 in the morning because of you"

"That was an honest mistake"

Heather drove through the dark streets with her phone to her ear, "Hey, it's me again. I was just wondering if you were going to be home tonight"

"I'm actually going to be heading over there soon. I just got a little bit of a mix up right now. Why are you heading over right now?"

Heather opened her mouth but no words seem to have come out. It was then that she realized that she was terrified of the truth.

"I just wanted to come over to talk. Is that okay, Josh?"

"Heather, what's wrong? You sound upset. Did something happen to Maria?"

Heather let out a sigh of relief as she thought of her daughter safe and sound. Then she stiffened as she heard a female voice in the background.

"Who is that?"

Josh looked over to his sister Emily who glared at her brother and crossed her arms over her chest. Josh stared at his sister with the greatest amount of sympathy. When Emily had popped up into town, he didn't expect to go to the strip club with her, Aidan, and Kenny. Then again, he wasn't planning on having a vampire killed in front of his sister either.

Now, out of the blue, Heather was coming over to his house when he wasn't even around. The only one home right now was a flesh-eating zombie who has been waiting for a meal for days now.

"That was just my sister" Josh finally said, "I'm kind of in a mix up right now. Could you probably drive around town until I come home?"

"I could wait at your house" Heather suggested.

"No!" Josh let out.

Heather pulled into Josh's street, "I'm here already. If Sally or Aidan is home I'm sure they'll let me in"

"Sally hasn't been feeling very good"

"Josh, is she alright?" Heather asked, remembering her duty, "I could probably help. Maybe go to the store and buy a couple of things"

"Actually, that sounds like a great idea. Buy her chicken noodle soup, cold medication, and a blanket" Josh let out.

Heather was about to put her car in reverse when she looked out of the corner of her eye over to Josh's house. She clearly saw Aidan had gone into the alleyway near their house. That wasn't the thing that made her heart stop though. She noticed a hooded man had walked into the alley with him; he looked double the size of Aidan and much stronger.

Without thinking, Heather disconnected the line with which she was talking to Josh with and got out of her car. She wasn't even half way across the street when she heard a huge bang against metal. This made her gasp as she stopped and took a step back. Her hands shook as she wanted to turn around and run back to the safety of her car.

But then she heard Aidan's groan as another crash sounded from the alleyway. She turned back around as she feared for the young man. Heather quickly ran over to the small entrance and peeked through to see Aidan was on the ground as the man kicked him to the other side of the alley. Heather felt scared but stood still as the hooded figure advanced over to Aidan who was struggling to get up.

Just before the man could pick up Aidan again, Heather reached out her hand over to Aidan as if something was controlling her. All of a sudden, the force field that had helped her with Donna appeared over Aidan, making the man punch into it like a brick wall. He let out a yell of rage, frustration, and pain as he gripped onto his hand. Heather dropped hers to the side as she realized that her powers must be growing.

The man turned to her and snarled, making Heather let out a little yelp but still couldn't move. He turned his attention on her and started too advanced towards her with great speed.

"Heather! No!"

Heather yelled out, "Aidan!"

The man let out another yell and picked up his huge fists to slam down onto her head. Heather brought her hands up to shield her face but before she could let out a scream, the pink bubble formed around her once again. The force that broke down onto the shield was so strong that it made Heather drop down to the ground once it disappeared. She gasped and looked back up as she felt around her to find the closest thing to defend herself with.

"Leave her alone!" Aidan yelled out.

Aidan ran over and grabbed the man and threw him over to the other side of the alley. Heather propped up onto her elbows and watched as the two began to fist fight each other. She gasped as she noticed that when the hooded man had dodged and Aidan's fist went into the old car next to them, he didn't let out a scream. He just left a huge dent in the car and continued to fight the other man to the ground.

"Aidan! Watch out!" she yelled.

But it was too late, the man had grabbed onto her side, making Aidan let out a scream of pain. Heather turned and noticed a wooden plank was in her hand. She got the will to finally get up to her feet as her legs continued to shake all over. She noticed that Aidan and the creature were sliding down to the ground as Josh's best friend was losing his fight.

Aidan yelled out, "Stab him in the heart!"

Heather didn't have time to think, but she just charged at them. She let out a scream before thrusting the wooden plank into the middle of his back.

The creature suddenly went still as he stopped fighting. Heather kept her grip on the stake and wondered if she should twist it or not.

That was when the man slowly started to crinkle and turn into ash. Heather let out a gasp as she took a step back. The ash fell like snow around Aidan and hers feet. She didn't know what to think as of that moment as she continued to stare at the black ground.

"Heather"

"Is he-"

"You killed him"

"I thought that-"

"It was the right thing to do"

"Aidan, what was that? He wasn't-"

"Human" Aidan let out.

Heather dropped the wooden plank as she felt the pain and splinters in her fingers. She drew out a couple of shaky breaths as she finally looked up to Aidan.

"Aidan" Heather let out, "Neither are you. Am I right?"

Aidan struggled with his composure on the ground as he looked up to the woman standing over him. She didn't look like the kind of girl who would go Buffy the Vampire Slayer onto him. She looked like the kind of girl that had no idea about this kind of world. Not until she saved him from dying.

His mind flashed back to just seconds before she had arrived. A mysterious form had come around him, preventing that man from killing Aidan the first time. Aidan remembered seeing that same shield come up in command when he had tried to come after Heather. He looked up to the New York Woman as he gripped onto his wound.

Whatever she was, he owed her his life. She wouldn't have saved him to kill himself off by her hands.

Actually, that has happened more than once in his life span. He shouldn't be so quick to trust her as of right now.

As if reading his thoughts, Heather bent down to Aidan and slowly lifted up his shirt to reveal Sally's bite mark. Heather noticed that half of the bandages were ripped off as his wound as now freshly bleeding off of him. Heather dropped down his shirt and slowly brought his arm over her shoulder and picked him up off of the ground. Aidan let out a groan as he picked himself up and tried to keep the weight off of Heather.

She opened the front door and staggered over to the couch and gently placed Aidan there. Without a word, she went over and started to open up cabinets to get out the first aid kit. Aidan watched her as she gathered up the stuff she needed before opening up the refrigerator. Heather stiffened as she noticed blood bags were just lying there old fashionably with everything else.

With shaky hands, she picked it up and stared at it as she felt it just swimming around in the bag. She remembered the punch into the car didn't faze Aidan at all. The creature he was fighting was stabbed in the heart and turned to dust. Could Aidan be a vampire?

Heather turned around and looked over to Aidan who was staring at her intently. It had to be true, but why wasn't he attacking her? Weren't vampire's vicious demons? Didn't they just want to suck the warm blood out of everything that walks?

She reached behind her and took the first aid-kit into her hands and walked over to the couch and sat down right next to Aidan. Heather looked at the man, still too weak to do anything but stare at her. She then dropped the blood bag onto his knee and waited for him to move. Heather wanted to see him eat.

Heather knew it sounded crazy in her mind but she had to trust Aidan. She knew that Josh was a cautious and conservative guy and wouldn't trust just anyone. Plus, if he wanted to kill her, he would've done it in the alleyway. Instead, he saved her life from that vicious beast that was out to kill him in the first place.

Aidan picked up the bag and bit into it, trying his best not to puke it out. Normally, he didn't like cold blood straight from the refrigerator but he had to make a point. He had to show Heather that he wasn't harm to anyone. He had to show her that she shouldn't be afraid of him.

Heather took in a sharp breath as she noticed that Aidan's eyes had turned black as night. She tried to regain her composure as he let out a groan. Aidan dropped the empty back onto the counter, took off his shirt, and his bandages to reveal the wound. He looked down the bite wounds and wasn't surprised to see that they hadn't faded.

"Why aren't you healing?" Heather finally asked.

"Because it wasn't fresh blood" Aidan let out, "It will be gone by the morning"

"So you're a vampire" Heather let out, "And Sally is a resurrected corpse"

"You know about that?"

"I've known for a while" Heather told him, "I just didn't want to believe it. I just wanted to believe that all of you were humans"

"Then what are you?" Aidan asked.

"I'm what they call a spirit witch" Heather huffed, "Someone that Josh should've come up to before trusting that damn blood witch, Donna"

Aidan let out a croak that seemed to have sounded like a laugh. Heather couldn't help but smile at him as she looked down to her hands.

Heather let out a sigh and picked up the bandages as she started to do her work. She turned and was about to give him Advil but then stopped. Aidan just smiled and shook her head to her before she set it back down. He watched as he noticed that she had brought over some fruits from the kitchen.

"What are you doing?" Aidan asked.

"Aidan… I'm trying to heal you" Heather told him, "It's a flesh wound that I can heal. You don't know how many times I've done this with Maria's scrapes"

"Does she know?" Aidan asked, "About you being a witch and all?"

"I prefer that she won't know until she's much older" Heather confided as Aidan nodded in understanding.


	12. Mystic Library

"What are we doing here?" Josh asked when he, Heather, and Maria stepped into the library.

The place looked wooden and cheery with quiet people in their own world browsing through books. But when he glanced down to Heather, she had worried written all over her face.

"You can tell me"

"We'll only be here for a minute"

"Do you want to help me pick out a book?" Maria asked Josh a little bit too loud, "I want to find something that has fairytales in them"

Heather smiled down to her daughter and was happy that she brought her along; she was a perfect distraction for Josh. She didn't know why she didn't tell him about knowing Aidan's secret.

"I just need to check something out" Heather responded, "My friend wanted me to check out a book that she recommended"

Heather squeezed tight onto the now soft paper in her pocket. A book that she knew she could only find here in this library.

"Go with Maria" Heather nodded, "I'll catch up. Don't worry about me"

"I could help you"

"Help her"

"Yeah, I need to find a book!"

"Keep your voice down"

"Sorry" Maria blushed to her mom, "We haven't been to a library in a long time"

"I haven't either" Josh agreed, "I think I just might check out a book too"

"Great" Heather smiled, "Then you should go with Maria"

"Are you afraid that I'm going to get lost?" Maria asked.

Heather looked down to her, "You got scared when you got lost in the bathroom"

Maria pouted, "That was only one time"

"That was last month"

"Last month is a long time from now"

"I'll take care of her" Josh finally stepped in.

"Thank you" Heather nodded to him.

Josh grazed his hand on top of hers, "Can you tell me what's bothering you after?"

"I will, if we have time" Heather said as she felt her heart skip a beat.

"I think we will"

"Just don't be freaked out when I finally tell you the truth"

"Let's go, Josh!"

"The truth about what?"

"About why I left New York, Josh"

"Why can't you just tell me now?"

"Because I need to tell you in private"

"Then why bring me to a library?" Josh asked as Maria tugged on his arm.

"I need to find a book that can help Sally" Heather finally spit out.

"What does Sally have anything to do with this?" Josh asked slowly.

"Sally has everything to do with this now" Heather told him.

She turned around and went into another direction as Josh watched her go with a heavy heart. He finally turned to Maria and walked with her to the kid's section. Josh didn't have the chance to talk to her that night she came over because she left to get her daughter. Heather let out a slight sigh as she went into the back of the library were spells of all kinds laid to rest in there.


	13. Bad Day

"I'm sorry" Josh got up and started to pace the room, "You're a what, Heather?"

"I'm a spirit witch" Heather clarified, "And I know I'm not the first that you've met"

Josh gawked at her as he struggled to find the right words, "So you're like Donna"

"No!" Heather yelled out, "I'm a spirit witch"

"What the hell is a spirit witch?"

"A witch who connects with the ghosts and the earth"

"So like a Necromancer?"

"A Necromancer brings the dead back to life just to fulfill their own purpose" Heather rolled her eyes.

"So is Donna a Necromancer?" Josh asked slowly.

"She's a blood witch"

"And what the hell is that?"

"I think you already know"

"That's how you found out about Sally"

"Not exactly" Heather shook her head, "My friend is the psychic who told you about her. She didn't mean for it to go this far. Donna had some sort of power over her in a way that I can't understand. That's the reason why she came to me to help you guys. For some reason, she knew that I wasn't really an ordinary witch. Something has happened to me recently that I don't even know how to explain this"

"Explain what?" Josh countered.

"I'm starting to build up these abilities"

"Abilities?"

"So far I can project a force field"

"A force field?"

"If you don't believe me, than you can ask Aidan"

"Aidan knows about you being a spirit witch?"

"I saved him from this mutated demon that tried to kill him the other night"

"And that's why you left"

"Yes, and because as of recently, I had no idea that you were a werewolf" Heather looked up to him, "It looks like I'm not the only one that's been keeping secrets"


	14. Weightless

"Who told you?" Josh asked, "Aidan?"

"I was curious about you after Aidan's incident. So I kind of did a spell" Heather confessed.

"What kind of spell?" Josh asked slowly, "Why couldn't you have just asked. What was the harm of sticking around and asking me?"

"I had to make sure" Heather got up from the couch, "It wasn't me that I was scared about, it was the fact that my daughter has been hanging around you. I had to make sure that I wasn't letting her get close to some sort of demon"

"You know me. You know I wouldn't lie to you" Josh looked at Heather and could see the tough and protective mother that had emerged after Stu had died. He knew that if she asked about him, it would only break her heart about what he's done. His throat suddenly became dry as he tried to calm himself, "I would've done the-"

"No you wouldn't" Heather shook her head, "You're a werewolf, Josh"

"What else is new?" Josh shrugged.

Heather was about to snap back at him but then something over came inside of her. She felt this wave of guilt and sadness comes over her. It was strange because it wasn't coming from the inside of her chest like most emotions. This was coming directly inside of her head, like some sort of rain cloud.

She touched her head and closed her eyes for a bit, thinking that she must've been exhausted from closing late. But when she closed her eyes, it was almost like she could see a chain that was connecting from her head. The layer of light pink pearls was connecting towards her head but was leading over to Josh's heart. She let out a shaky breath as she realized that ability was evolving outside of the pearl.

"Why do you feel guilty?" Heather asked.

Josh blinked as he looked over to the woman in front of him, it didn't look like she was guessing that he was feeling guilty. She knew from the look in her eyes what he was feeling on the inside.

"Is that another type of spell, Heather?"

Heather rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest. She wondered what really made her tell Josh in the first place. He's been opinionated ever since she confessed to him.

Then again, she wouldn't really want to hear about this kind of world either. So she calmly let out a slow breath and straightened herself up.

"I believe I can sense emotions now" Heather told him.

"I'm sorry, come again?" Josh asked.

"I didn't do a spell to have a force field to come out at will nor did I say anything to sense what you are feeling right now" Heather explained.

"And this happens to anyone?" Josh asked.

"Several occasions, yes. When you've had years of practice or you have a talisman that can channel energy out of you" Heather reached up to her neck and touched the pearl.

"I'm guessing that's yours"

"I just got it recently from a friend" Heather stiffened up as her voice cracked, "Before Donna killed her. She sacrificed so much in order to help out that I didn't think for a second that Donna would come after her"

Josh blinked in surprise as he realized who she was talking about, the psychic who almost exercised Sally out of this plane. He looked over to Heather who had her head bowed down as tears went down her cheeks. Josh walked over and wrapped his arms around her as she sobbed into his shoulder, nuzzling his neck. He closed his eyes and quickly kissed the top of Heather's head without even thinking about what he was doing.

"I'm sorry, Heather"

"I have to settle the score, Josh"

"You don't have to"

"My destiny is tied with you, Josh"

"It doesn't have to be" Josh said firmly.

"My friend told me my path before she died"

"It doesn't mean that you have to go through with it"

Heather took a step back and looked up at Josh's deep doe eyes as she can feel concern about her all around in her mind. She also felt something so similar to what she's been feeling in the last couple of weeks. There was this comforting warmth that almost felt like fire in the cold night of November. The warmth was the feeling of liking someone so much that it almost felt like you were weightless, wondering if they will help you fly with them or make you fall to the ground below.


	15. First Kiss

"Thank you so much, Heather" a woman smiled as her son bounced off of the chair.

"You look really handsome, Alex" Heather complimented the boy before turning to his mother, "It's no problem! After all, his grandparents are coming to town and he really needs to look sharp"

"I know it was completely last minute, Heather" the woman replied.

"Again, it's not a problem" Heather waved her off.

"You're a lifesaver" she complimented one more time.

"Just as long as you send me some pictures of how he looks next to his grandparents" Heather smoothed out the boy's hair.

"We will!" the woman smiled.

"Am I going to have to dress up in that sweater again?" Alex complained, "It itches. And grandma always makes me wear them all the time"

"Boys, Heather, do you have any children of your own?" the woman inquired, "I hope yours isn't as rebellious as mine"

"I have a daughter named Maria" Heather nodded. "She can be a hassle at times"

Heather let out a little laugh as she led the two to the front of the desk. A slight tingle came over her head as she felt suddenly craving a piece of candy. When his mother was turned, Heather nudged Alex and handed him off a lollipop that he was eyeing from behind the desk. Alex gasped and looked up to her with a huge smile as she smirked at him.

"I look forward to seeing you guys again soon" Heather smiled as she handed them off to the receptionist.

"Thank you" Alex smiled up to her.

"Look at that! He's never said thank you to anyone" the mother looked down to her son, "I guess I'll treat you to lunch. How about MacDonald's? We can break the rules just for now"

"I don't know how you do it, Heather, you seem to be reading everyone's minds today" her boss said, "Maybe you should get a lotto card on your way home?"

"What makes you think that?" Heather replied, "Maybe you're just barely noticing my work now"

"That woman is always so picky about how her son looks" the boss pointed out, "She usually complains about something but today she wasn't"

"I guess I got the charm" Heather shrugged.

"Hence why you should get a lotto ticket" her boss tapped her shoulder, "Or maybe even a raise"

"Now you're just teasing" Heather rolled her eyes.

Heather looked up to the clock and noticed that she had stayed a little bit too late, in 15 minutes Maria was going to get out of school. She moaned and rushed over to her station and started to get the broom. All this time she was practicing her skill of reading emotions and she completely forgot about her own daughter. Heather already could hear Maria crying about not wanting to leave daycare once she comes into the room.

She quickly swept up the section as she felt her phone buzz off in her pocket, just thinking that it was just some random e-mail that means nothing to her. Heather continued to work quickly, ignoring everyone around her. Her boss already knew that she was going to take a slight break to pick up her daughter so she didn't bother about that. Heather sighed as she dumped out the hair into the ever growing trash can.

"Heather, you should take the rest of the day off" her boss said.

"Michael, I already told you- I will be back in a half hour" Heather told him.

"I'm sure Maria wouldn't like to sit around in a barber shop until 5" her boss responded.

"She's not paying the electric bill, Michael" Heather responded.

"Which is why I offered a raise" Michael said.

"After one day of excellent work?" Heather inquired.

"Why can't you just accept that something is going your way for once" Michael countered.

"Because it never does. Everything happens for a reason" Heather responded.

"That could mean a good thing" Michael told her, "Have some fun for a little bit"

Heather turned to her boss and was about to say something when her mouth was just left hanging open. Maria pushed through the door, ran past the men in the room, and hugged Heather around her waist, almost making her lose her balance. Heather gawked as she slowly pet her daughter's light blonde hair and wondered how she even got to the barber shop on her own. She looked up and then noticed Josh standing at the entrance with a smile on his face.

"Take a break, Heather" Michael told her then turned to Maria, "You must be starving!"

"Do you have those noodles here, Michael?" Maria asked, "I've been wanting to eat them all day"

"Oh, Maria, I have a whole wall of them" Michael said as he led her over to the back.

"Josh" Heather said as she came up to him.

"I was going to surprise you two at the school. Then I realized that you never showed up so I brought her here" Josh waved to the barber shop, "It was a lucky guess. If you needed someone to pick up Maria then all you had to do was ask"

"I didn't mean to, Josh. I was practicing" Heather said in a lower voice.

"You were-"Josh asked.

Heather all of a sudden felt a wave of emotion come from him, so much that her body actually acted on its own. She gently cupped his face and kissed him lightly on the lips as the warmth spread throughout her body. Josh lightly placed his hands on her waist and slowly brought her closer to him as he kissed her back. Heather's eyes popped open as she heard applause erupt all around the barber shop as she broke the kiss.

"Wow" Josh breathed out, "You were doing that all day? Should I be concerned? Heather, was that my emotions or yours?"

"I don't know, Josh. I think it was both of ours" Heather replied, "I'm so sorry. Josh, I didn't mean to do that"

"Heather" Josh shook his head.

"What?" Heather asked.

"It was bound to happen sometime" Josh smiled, "Thanks to your gift none of us would've made the first move"

"You do have a point" Heather responded.

"I know he would've wanted this" Josh whispered.

"Are you reading my emotions now?" Heather asked.

"It's been going on through my mind as well" Josh placed a hand on her waist, "Whether or not he would've liked this. I think he would've wanted no one else to find better happiness but with the three of us together. Unless, he would want to rip my head off right now. I don't really like that idea"

"I don't like it either" Heather shook her head.

"I would like to try this out" Josh finally said.

"I do too" Heather smiled, "When should we tell Maria?"

"I think she knew long before we even did" Josh chuckled.

"She talked about you asking me out?" Heather asked.

"In a way. More like she drilled it into me" Josh shrugged, "That girl really knows how to demand things out of someone"

"She got that from her father" Heather pointed out.

"I didn't say anything" Josh laughed.

"She'll be very thrilled about this"

"I probably will need to take her on the dates"

"Now that might be a problem"

"You don't like competition"

"I'm not in competition with my daughter" Heather glared.

"Maybe, maybe not" Josh shrugged.

Heather smiled and brought her lips back up to Josh's and slowly closed her eyes as she felt Josh's lips touch hers. She often remembered Stu's lips upon hers and daydreamed of the day that she wouldn't have to feel so guilty. Ironically enough, kissing Josh didn't bring back any memories of his best friend into her mind. Heather leaned her head back and smiled back up to Josh.

"I knew it!" Maria shouted, "We are going to be the best family ever! You, me, mommy, Uncle Aidan, and Auntie Sally! It'll be perfect! You just wait and see"

_**Hey Everyone! **_**I just wanted to let you guys know that I made a poster for this story and would like you guys to see it! Just go onto my homepage and get a hold of that link at the bottom of my bio page. Sorry about how it looks on this site but I'm not really quite used to adjusting the poster to a perfect size just yet.**


	16. Royals

"Aidan!" Maria yelled out as she ran up and hugged the vampire, "Did you know that my mommy and Josh are together now?"

"What!" Aidan gawked at the little girl.

"I saw them kissing!" Maria gushed.

"That's gross" Aidan squirmed.

"I'm sure you've kissed plenty of women" Maria told him.

"On accident" Aidan looked up and winked at Heather.

"This was no accident, Aidan" Maria said slowly, "They meant it"

"How can you be so sure?" Aidan asked.

Maria turned around and gripped her mom's hand and led her through Aidan's house over to the living room where Josh was waiting. He smiled at the two until Maria ran behind him and pushed him closer to her mother. Heather couldn't help but laugh as she leaned her head back and Josh kissed her on the lips. The kiss was short due to Heather and Josh giggling at the bouncing 5 year old at their feet.

"See, Aidan, they're together!" Maria turned to the man.

"I guess that proves it" Aidan shrugged, "Maria, do you want to help me set up the karaoke set?"

"Sure!" Maria ran over and started to untangle the chords, "I wish that Sally could join us"

"I'm sorry but she's been feeling sick. Maybe next time you see her she will be better?" Josh suggested.

"I hope so" Maria replied.

Heather looked over to Josh who shared the same solemn expression that he's been trying to hide from Maria. Sally was dying and so far nothing was helping. She refused to eat living flesh which was a good thing but her body was decaying more and more. Heather hasn't known Sally for very long but she felt that she was supposed to protect the young woman from this fate.

She reached out and gave Josh a grip on his hand in which he smiled and nodded to her. Heather let her mind wonder and felt a strong sense of depression coming from upstairs. She let out a sigh as she turned to the stairs and slowly went up. Heather looked back down to see Josh had gone over to Maria and was distracting her so that her mother could slip away.

Heather turned down the hall and walked over to the only door that had two padlocks on it. She lifted up her hand to knock but then hesitated. In order to knock on the door, someone would have to come and answer it. She nervously bit her lip as she thought of something to say to the zombie in the next room.

The doorbell rang downstairs, making her glance down the hall. She knew it was Kat, Aidan's girlfriend that must be at the door. She could sense the wave of excitement from where she was standing. Her heart sank as she realized that everyone was getting ready to have fun but Sally was practically grounded in her room.

Heather let out a sigh as she glanced down to her boots standing near the door. She slightly stiffened as she noticed that a shadow was slowly getting bigger and bigger until she heard a sliding sound on the door. Heather stayed completely still and wondered if Sally had heard her coming up or not. Now she knew this wasn't the time to just stand around and look awkward in the hall, she had to say something.

"How are you feeling, Sally?" Heather asked, "Josh said that you might not be feeling well. I was wondering if I could probably help out in a way"

"Don't you know how to sense people's feelings?" Sally asked.

"Yes. I just thought you might want to talk about them" Heather responded.

"Heather. I feel like my life is slipping away from me" Sally said.

"Donna is a very powerful witch. I can't even describe how many rumors I've heard about her" Heather said in a low voice.

"Then why did Joy send you over here?"

"I don't know"

"Because she believed in you" Sally went on.

"She was afraid to stand up to Donna"

"Then why would she make you fight her off without helping you?"

"That's what I'm still trying to ask myself. Nothing really was left in her house when the police came to inspect the body" Heather said as she realized her voice was slightly shaking.

"I'm sorry, Heather. I didn't mean for this conversation to go on attacking your friend" Sally responded.

"It's alright" Heather smiled.

"But you will help me, won't you?" Sally asked.

"Of course I will" Heather told her.

"Not just because you are Josh's girlfriend now, Heather" Sally put in, "Because you want to help me"

"I heard about you before I even knew Josh was a part of this" Heather told the woman, "I will help you send that witch down to hell if that's what it takes to set your body free from her curse"

_**Hey Everyone! **_**I just wanted to let you guys know that I made a poster for this story and would like you guys to see it! Just go onto my homepage and get a hold of that link at the bottom of my bio page. Sorry about how it looks on this site but I'm not really quite used to adjusting the poster to a perfect size just yet.**


	17. Dangers on the Rise

"You want to do what?" Josh asked Heather a couple of days later, "That's way too dangerous. You shouldn't do something like that. At least, not without Aidan and I there with you. You said so yourself that Donna is way too dangerous. You won't even tell us how long she's been doing magic"

"I have to do something, Josh" Heather told him.

"But not go on a full on battle with her! We don't even know where she is" Josh continued.

Heather sighed as she led Josh through her house over to the living room where she sat down on the couch. She can understand how Josh might be upset about her facing Donna on her own but that was the only way she could thing that could work. Her powers were definitely growing thanks to wearing the pearl every day, she is already protected by a force field and can sense what emotion anyone is feeling. Plus, she wanted enough time before Sally could rot out in her body.

Josh stayed at his girlfriend as she raked her hand through her hair as she sipped on her wine. He didn't like the idea of her going up against someone strong enough that can bring back the dead. Heather might not see it but Josh could see through her brave façade that she is worried about the outcome. She heard about Donna nearly a month ago and now she feels she's ready to go up against a blood witch.

"I might have a spell for that" Heather finally said.

"Great! Then you should do it at my house" Josh suggested.

"Someone has to stay around and look after Maria. Someone who has a little bit more experience in the supernatural world than most" Heather explained.

"Call your brother" Josh responded, "You said that he's been wanting to visit the last couple of weeks"

"He doesn't know anything" Heather told him, "I never told him about me being a spirit witch. It's just too much of a hassle"

"You never told him? And you've been practicing for how long?" Josh questioned.

"You were a werewolf, Josh" Heather snapped, "When did you have the chance to tell your family?"

"Touché" Josh said slowly, "So they don't know at all"

"And I don't want my brother to go reporting to my parents about leaving Maria in the middle of the night" Heather told him.

Josh couldn't help but slightly smile at her response as he thought back to his insane little family. When Emily first noticed Josh lived in Boston, she immediately told their parents about his whereabouts. As much as he didn't want her to but he finally understood why she did that. If it were Emily who ran away and he found her a couple of years later, that would be the first thing he would do.

"So I guess your brother is out of the picture" Josh said, "Doesn't mean that I agree with you 100%"

"You're the only person I trust in Boston" Heather pleaded.

"But I want to be there with you. There is no way that I will let you and Donna is alone in the same room. I've seen what she's been able to do"

"You don't think I know what she's capable of?"

"And you still want to face her alone?" Josh questioned.

"Of course not but what choice do I have? She will use you as my weakness, Sally has her soul coming in tow, and Aidan has his own problems to deal with" Heather argued.

"We can probably use that to our advantage" Josh pondered.

* * *

"Are you out of your mind? No way!" Aidan yelled to Josh a couple of hours later, "its way too dangerous"

"That's what I said, Aidan, but she thinks this is her fight" Josh told his best friend.

"But involving Kenny into this?" Aidan countered, "As a weapon?"

"Donna won't be prepared for him, Aidan" Josh pleaded.

* * *

"You're not fighting my war" Sally argued, "I sold my soul, I should face Donna. You're not supposed to be a part of this"

"That's not why I'm here" Heather told her, "Remember how you wanted me to help you?"

"That's different! You're trying to get yourself killed" Sally retorted, "I refuse to let anyone else die for my mistakes. I already lost two of my best ghost friends I don't need to lose another. I can't stand Josh losing you after his heartbreak over Nora"

"Did you just call me your friend?" Heather asked through the door, "I never really thought you would call me that"

"Of course" Sally responded, "You've done a lot already"

"If I did enough we wouldn't be talking through this door" Heather countered, "What was Nora like?"

"What? Why are you asking that?" Sally asked.

"I don't know" Heather shrugged, "Sally, no one's really talked about her"

"Because she's not in our lives anymore" Sally told her.

"Exactly what I mean" Heather responded, "You were in limbo, Aidan was buried, and when you both reemerge, you were expecting to see Nora here instead of me. I'd expect at least one of you guys to talk about her every once in a while. I was just curious as to know what she was like. I mean, was she cautious and conservative, tough and protective, or energetic and enthusiastic?"

"She was fake and lost" Sally told her.

"I thought she was your friend" Heather replied.

"She was" Sally responded, "Until all she wanted to do was find a way out of her werewolf mess"

"She was a werewolf too?" Heather asked.

"Josh scratched her. She was infected the same way he was" Sally informed her.

* * *

"Kenny is off limits! You can't still be arguing about this" Aidan snapped.

"Aidan, she won't listen to me" Josh complained.

"So she wants to feed a 17 year old vampire/werewolf to a witch? What if kills both of them?" Aidan let out, "We already know that Liam is out there waiting for us to make a false move"

"He probably already knows about Maria and Heather" Josh said in a low voice.

"We don't know. The last time we saw him he had a knife jabbed into his eye" Aidan told his friend, "Maybe he's run off now that he knows the truth. He'll probably regroup a new pack now that we destroyed his"

"And this makes this good, Aidan?" Josh questioned.

"We need to stick together" Aidan responded.

"Oh, that's really a great idea. Sally the rotting corpse, Aidan the 200 year old vampire, Josh the newly reborn werewolf **again, **Heather the spirit witch, and Maria the… preschooler" Josh listed.

"We have Donna out there and Liam trying to kill us all" Aidan told him.

"I'm glad you finally agree" Josh responded.

"We'll deal with one problem at a time" Aidan spoke up, "How much does Heather know about battling a blood witch?"

_**Hey Everyone! **_**I just wanted to let you guys know that I made a poster for this story and would like you guys to see it! Just go onto my homepage and get a hold of that link at the bottom of my bio page. Sorry about how it looks on this site but I'm not really quite used to adjusting the poster to a perfect size just yet.**


	18. Wicked

"Die, evil witch, die!" Maria yelled out to the TV.

"You really didn't like her, didn't you?" Josh smiled to her.

"Of course, Josh, she did try to kill Dorothy" Maria turned to Josh, "All she ever wanted to do was go back home"

"What if she wasn't evil all along?" Josh leaned over to Maria, "Have you seen Wicked? There's a part two of this tale"

"There's another movie!" Maria yelled out.

"It's even better, it's a Broadway play" Josh told her.

"Josh, don't lead her on" Heather said from the other side of the couch, "It's a very expensive musical that's well known. We don't have the money to see it. Sweetheart… it's time for bed"

"But, mom, I want to hear about the play" Maria pleaded.

"I can't tell you the whole play" Josh laughed.

"Why not, Josh, I won't be able to see it" Maria pouted.

"Because I don't want to spoil it for you" Josh took out from his pocket three tickets to Wicked.

"Really! We're going to see the play!" Maria jumped up and down, "When are we going to go see it?"

"On December 23rd, now try going to bed with that to think about" Josh smiled down to her.

_**Hey Everyone! **_**I just wanted to let you guys know that I made a poster for this story and would like you guys to see it! Just go onto my homepage and get a hold of that link at the bottom of my bio page. Sorry about how it looks on this site but I'm not really quite used to adjusting the poster to a perfect size just yet.**


	19. Scared

Heather scrubbed the plate in silence as she finished with the last of the dishes to wash that night. She was about to put them on the rack when Josh took a hold of the plate, started to dry it and put the dishes away. Heather watched her boyfriend carefully as he walked around her kitchen as if nothing had happened. She turned off the water, wiped her hands, and leaned on the counter as he slowed to a stop with the last of the dried dishes.

"You know those tickets are worth a lot of money" Heather began.

"I know" Josh said cheerfully, "But I just thought it was a sweet thing to do before Christmas"

"That was a very generous thing for you to do" Heather told him, "You wouldn't be trying to do this because of Sally, right?"

"No offense to her, but she will be dead already" Josh responded.

"Why didn't you tell me this before?" Heather questioned, "We might have plans to go to New York around that time. My family is bugging me about coming over for Thanksgiving as it already is"

"I just thought it would be a nice thing to do, Heather" Josh said with a smile.

"If we ever get to meet on December 23rd" Heather muttered.

"What are you talking about?" Josh asked.

Heather sighed, "You know how powerful she is. She probably will kill me before then. I'd rather have her kill me before learning about Maria or you"

"Don't say that. She's not going to kill you- I won't let her" Josh said sternly.

"She brought Sally into this world and she could take me out" Heather responded.

"This is why you need to stick with me and Aidan. Heather, we can all fight her together" Josh told her, "She won't see a werewolf, vampire, or spirit witch coming in tow with her corpse"

"We don't even know where she is" Heather sank into the sink.

"We are still trying" Josh came up and stroked her arms.

"Magic is a very depleting thing" Heather huffed.

"You haven't shown it yet" Josh said as he glanced down to her pearl, "You haven't even noticed how much stronger you are than most witches of your time"

"And what about you?" Heather asked.

"What do you mean?"

"You're a purebred werewolf"

"I still don't follow you" Josh said slowly.

"Maybe you can come to her in your wolf form, Josh" Heather whispered.

"I can't control my wolf" Josh shook his head.

"You couldn't control it then but maybe a purebred can" Heather countered.

"You really want to risk that?" Josh asked her.

"No one can fight off a beast" Heather told him.

"Heather, neither can you" Josh said to her softly.

"I have my force field…" Heather trailed off.

"But the werewolf/vampire that you fought off brought you straight to the ground" Josh finished her sentence.

"That was nearly two weeks ago, Josh. I'm sure by now my force fields are a lot stronger" Heather argued, "Plus, we need to figure out what to do with Maria"

"Don't you have other witch friends?" Josh asked.

Heather rolled her eyes, "They use other names besides their own"

"So they won't help?" Josh questioned.

"Not if they hear I have a duel date with Donna" Heather told him, "They'll probably all leave Boston if I told them"

"Not unless she's a threat to the community" Josh responded.

"She was always a threat. Just no one ever messed with her that was one of our kind" Heather walked over and sat in a chair, "No one was dumb enough to even try"

"You're doing something that others have always wanted to do" Josh came up and sat in front of her.

"I'm doing this because it's my destiny" Heather told him.

"So you're saying that if you knew this was going on and Joy never told you about your path, you wouldn't have even tried to help us?" Josh asked, "You would just stand by and watch as Donna kills off Sally to take her soul?"

"That's not what I'm saying" Heather argued.

"I think that's exactly what you're saying. You would be one of those people who would've left if you heard this was going on" Josh stood up and started for the door.

"I didn't mean it like that" Heather called after him but she ended up only talking to a shut door right in front of her face.

_**Hey Everyone! **_**I just wanted to let you guys know that I made a poster for this story and would like you guys to see it! Just go onto my homepage and get a hold of that link at the bottom of my bio page. Sorry about how it looks on this site but I'm not really quite used to adjusting the poster to a perfect size just yet.**


	20. Brother Wes

Heather sighed as she heard the familiar beep at the end of Josh's voicemail, "It's me again. Please, give me a call back when you can"

"Heather… what did I tell you?" a male voice said behind her.

"What do you want me to do, Wes, parade outside his house until he comes home?" Heather turned and stared down her older brother.

"You said that it's been two days since you fought" Wes repeated.

"And only three and a half hours since you came down, Wes" Heater grumbled, "You're already giving me a headache"

"I'm not the one who has relationship issues with my dead husband's best friend" Wes countered.

"Now you're being an ass" Heather rolled her eyes.

"I knew I came down for a reason" Wes replied, "Brothers instincts, Heather, you should really start believing in it. Maybe you should go by his house and see him? What harm can it really do?"

"A restraining order" Heather suggested.

"Knock it off" Wes slapped her leg, "You said that he's going through a rough time, right? His friend is dying?"

"Yes" Heather mumbled, "I was so stupid for starting an argument like that"

Wes turned to his sister and watched as she played with her hands, something she usually does when she blames herself, "It's not your fault. You should be there for him in times like this"

"How?" Heather replied.

"Go to his house" Wes suggested for the last eleven times.

"I can't just go over there" Heather hugged a pillow close to her chest.

"You know where he works" Wes countered, "Drop by! He's being an arrogant ass right now but he still needs you"

"You have no idea" Heather sighed, "But what if I can't find him?"

"He has a roommate, Heather" Wes replied.

"I can't rely on Aidan. He's got enough things to worry about then it is" Heather waved that thought off, "Why can't you just talk to him, Wes?"

Heather nervously brought her thumb up to her mouth and started to nibble on it, she's never felt this nervous before in her life. It was something that Josh does that makes her feel vulnerable now. She's opened up to him in ways no other human can. She wiped something from her cheek and realized that she's been crying without even realizing it.

"They're your friends too" Wes said slowly.

"What if it's too late?" Heather asked in a small voice.

"Do you really want it to be over?" Wes asked.

"I think I know what I have to do, Wes" Heather nodded and cleared her throat.

_**Hey Everyone! **_**I just wanted to let you guys know that I made a poster for this story and would like you guys to see it! Just go onto my homepage and get a hold of that link at the bottom of my bio page. Sorry about how it looks on this site but I'm not really quite used to adjusting the poster to a perfect size just yet.**


	21. Reinforcements

Heather opened up her closet door inside her room, pushed back her clothes to reveal another door, and opened it to step inside her secret altar. She picked up her athame and placed it inside her purse along with a few crystals and candles. Her stomach was in a twist as she rummaged around her small library of books before finally taking the one she found in her library. Heather quickly emerged from her altar and took in a deep breath as she realized that what she might be doing will end in a lot of consequences.

Heather persisted, "I know I'm asking a lot, Giselle, but please listen"

"I told you to never listen to that psychic" Her leader scolded, "Now you're in this mess that you're asking me to bring our coven into with you!"

"But she was right" Heather argued, "Now Donna is becoming more powerful than ever"

"Donna was always a powerful blood witch" Giselle countered, "No one bothered her until you, Heather, decided to stick your nose into a situation that didn't concern you"

"One of the humans that are involved is my boyfriend" Heather continued, "I'm not going to leave him to fight her alone"

"And which one is he? The vampire or the werewolf?" Giselle asked, catching Heather off-guard.

"What?" Heather finally let out.

"You're not the only one that knows about their secret-"

"That's great, Giselle, they know everything about the supernatural and we wouldn't be in any danger of being exposed" Heather pointed out.

"That's not the point. What if Donna survives from our spell? She'll know exactly who went after her" Giselle told her.

A knock came at Giselle's office door before her assistant came in, "Everyone's gathered. We've been waiting for 15 minutes. They're getting restless"

"See what happens? Everyone can feel the disturbance in the air, Heather" Giselle ignored her assistant.

"This has never happened before. Whether it was Joy, me, or even Josh who did this, it's never happened before" Heather told the leader.

"Please… their waiting" the assistant persisted, "They don't know what to do right now"

"I'm making my decision" Giselle said slowly as she glanced down to Heather's pearl, "That was Joy's, wasn't it? She wouldn't have taken it off and given it to anyone else"

"I know, Giselle, and now she's dead" Heather said softly as she touched the gem, "Please don't let her death be for nothing"

Giselle sighed and glanced back down to the pink pearl situated around Heather's neck. She's seen Joy at her circles once before but never has she ever seen Joy talk to Heather for more than five minutes at best. Now the psychic is dead with her necklace upon someone else's neck that she barely knew. Giselle's has seen and felt the power that radiates from the pearl and knew that Joy wouldn't have sacrificed her own life if it wasn't without a cause.

"Gather them around" Giselle ordered.

"Like for a ritual?" the assistant asked.

"A protection circle" Giselle responded, "A very complicated one that they all must be prepared for"

"Giselle" Heather took a step toward the leader, "Are you helping me?"

"It appears so. I suggest you hurry and go help your friends" Giselle told her.

"What do I do?" Heather asked.

"You just read the incantation over the corpse while we provide the echo, it should be the one that Joy gave the woman before she passed" Giselle tapped the spell book Heather was holding.

Heather ran up the steps and burst through the front door, "Josh! Aidan! Somebody!"

"Josh! Where are you?" Heather ran around the living room.

"You're too late, Heather, they already left" Joy said from the top of the stairs.

"Where did they go?" Heather asked slowly as she studied the woman.

"To face Donna" Joy informed, "I've been keeping a close eye on this family after you and Josh had your first fallout. I'm sorry, I should've told you. But I couldn't because it's a way of life"

"Don't worry about that, Joy" Heather ran up the stairs, "How long ago did they leave?"

"Nearly 7 ½ minutes ago" Joy counted.

"Joy" Heather panicked, "I can't do this alone. You have to help me on this"

Heather stood over Sally's corpse, trying not to gag at the rotting body as she glanced down toward the page. She didn't know why Joy would've told Sally to say those words in front of Donna, but she guessed that it was going to work out in the end. Heather glanced over to Joy as she nodded her head as if to tell her to begin. She then slipped off her necklace and clasped it around Sally's neck before returning to the foot of the bed.

"Don't forget, Heather" Joy instructed, "The pearl can't protect her unless you use the incantation. Trust me…"

Joy then stopped and looked like she had just seen a ghost; Heather turned around and noticed a door was standing in the middle of the wall. Heather was about to ask what it was for but then stopped as she noticed that Joy was drawn to it. Tears had formed at the corner of her eyes as she cupped her mouth, walking toward it. Heather knew that it was her door that will send her into a better realm.

"What is it?" Heather found herself asking.

Joy then let out a slight giggle as she turned around and grabbed onto Heather's hands but her spirit went right through her. Heather gasped as she felt her hands become soft and tingly from her friend's touch. She looked up, expecting to see Joy somewhat sad, but surprised to notice that it hadn't bothered her at all. Joy turned around and walked over to the door, placing her hand on the wood, feeling its energy.

Joy then said, "It looks exactly like the front door of the house I grew up in"

"Don't leave just yet" Heather croaked.

"But I have to" Joy turned around.

"What about Sally, Josh, and Aidan?" Heather asked.

"They are not part of my destiny, but of yours" Joy told her, "My destiny was to make you find your power that was locked deep inside of you"

"By giving me the pearl?" Heather questioned.

"By challenging Donna, convincing Giselle, and soon helping Sally and her friends" Joy looked down to the corpse, "You are a powerful witch. Don't you even think otherwise? I was only merely the vessel that made you see that"

"What happens after this?" Heather waved her hand around the room.

"Serenity" Joy smiled to her.

"I'll miss you" Heather told her.

"Not to make this sound cheesy but I will always be there for you" Joy motioned to the pearl, "That pearl has been protecting my family for centuries and now it will protect yours"

"Joy, thank you" Heather smiled.

"You're welcome" Joy turned and glanced at the door, "I have somewhere to be and you have someone to help"

_**Hey Everyone! **_**I just wanted to let you guys know that I made a poster for this story and would like you guys to see it! Just go onto my homepage and get a hold of that link at the bottom of my bio page. Sorry about how it looks on this site but I'm not really quite used to adjusting the poster to a perfect size just yet.**


	22. Two is Better Than One

Josh felt the heat of the fire surrounding Sally as she stood stock-still, knowing what was going to come next. He couldn't stand there and watch but there was nothing left to do, they lost. Sally turned around and faced her friend with sad remorse written all over her face. She had a chance to start over in a new life and now he condemned her to hell.

Sally swallowed and looked him straight in the eye, "I love you. I will see you again someday. I'm sorry, Josh. But she was too strong"

"No!" Aidan and Josh yelled out just as Sally disappeared into a pile of ash.

"Don't worry, boys" Donna replied as Sally's youth came into the brittle woman, making her young again.

"What have you done?" Josh responded weakly.

"That's none of your concern" Donna replied, "She's with me now"

"We'll find a way to set her free" Aidan growled from his place on the floor.

"You don't get it, do you?" Donna shouted, "I've won!"

"Donna, you really don't know who you are talking to" Josh glared at her.

"Don't act like such a poor sport, Josh" Donna turned but then stopped in her tracks.

"We will find a way to kill you" Aidan promised.

"What's happening?" Donna suddenly gasped.

Donna then bent over and started to clutch onto her insides and let out a few struggle screams as a few rays of pale tint of off-pink seemed to be escaping her. She let out a bloodcurdling scream as both Josh and Aidan covered their eyes from the bright pink light that exploded from her. When Josh opened his eyes, he was back in Sally's room with her corpse. Aidan was on the other side, sitting on the chair looking just as shocked as he was.

"What happened?" Josh let out, "Did we win? Is Sally here? How did we get back here? I don't understand"

Aidan looked around and then his eyes seemed to be glued to the ground, "It was Heather that brought everyone back, even Sally. But I think she paid a price"

"No, Heather!" Josh quickly dropped to the ground at the weak spirit witch lying crumpled on the floor with a bloody nose and a spell book by her side.

_**Hey Everyone! **_**I just wanted to let you guys know that I made a poster for this story and would like you guys to see it! Just go onto my homepage and get a hold of that link at the bottom of my bio page. Sorry about how it looks on this site but I'm not really quite used to adjusting the poster to a perfect size just yet.**


	23. Forgiven

The pounding headache seemed to have woken Heather up out of her state of mind. It hurt so much that she refused to open her eyes fearing that it would make it worse. That was when she felt the slight tingle of worry and concern wrap around her head as a cool washcloth was spread across her forehead. Heather let out a slight moan before opening her eyes to see who was aiding her.

"Look who decided to wake up" Josh smiled.

"What time is it? Where…" Heather opened her eyes wider, "Where's Sally?"

"She's fine" Josh nodded.

"Good…" Heather sighed, "I was starting to question if the spell was actually working"

"When we came back here you were unconscious on the ground with a bloody nose" Josh informed her, "That was a very powerful spell you did. You could've gotten yourself killed. Luckily for you, the spell worked just as Sally was consumed"

"It was a protection spell" Heather told him.

"You shouldn't have done that" Josh said in a slight whisper as he stroked her cheek.

Heather sighed as she felt her headache subside just by his gentle touch. She closed her eyes and slightly leaned in her head into his palm. Heather brought up her hand and placed it onto Josh's, holding his hand tighter to her skin. She wanted to know that this moment was real and not just a dream.

"I'm sorry" Heather apologized, "I shouldn't have said that about Sally"

"That's enough, Heather" Josh quickly responded.

"Josh…" Heather said slowly, "I picked poor choice of words and I'm so sorry"

"You're forgiven" Josh smiled to her, "I'm just happy that you came in time. Without you, Sally would've been dead. I don't really know what would've happened to me and Aidan"

"Josh" Heather quickly got up, "I have to get home"

"Why?" Josh asked.

"Wes is in town and had to pick up Maria from school" Heather told him.

"I left a voicemail on your machine" Josh said to her.

"What time is it?" Heather looked around his room, "How long was I out? I should call them just to see how they're doing"

"I say you were unconscious for about over an hour and forty minutes" Josh glanced at his clock.

"Maria got out of school 50 minutes ago" Heather calculated.

"Don't worry" came a voice before Sally teleported into the room, "They're both out eating at the pizza parlor. And you never told me that your brother was a total hottie!"

"You never asked" Heather smiled and shrugged.

"Sally?" Josh questioned, "Heather, what is she saying?"

Heather snapped out of the small moment of happiness and then realized something that made her sad. Josh couldn't see Sally at all for whatever reason. Her protection spell came too late and now her boyfriend was never going to see one of his best friends again. Heather sighed, reached out, and grabbed onto his hand with a firm grip.

"She's been watching over Maria" Heather told him.

"Good, Heather, you look sad" Josh noticed, "What's wrong?"

"You're never going to see her again"

"That's not true"

"Don't worry about it, Heather" Sally put in; "After he turns into a werewolf again tomorrow he's going to see me everywhere. He'll get sick of me the minute he comes home"

"She's making fun of me, isn't she? I'm not surprised" Josh rolled his eyes, "She's luck I can't see her. Or even hear her for that matter. I'm starting to wonder if I have the better end of the deal. I should really cherish this moment away from her"

"Ass" Sally mumbled, "I'm going to make his life living hell. He was such a little child before you came around. Thanks to you now I think he has more balls to say stuff like that"

"I think she just gave you a compliment" Heather smiled to Josh.

"I'll leave you two lovebirds alone now" Sally told her before she disappeared.

Heather smiled and turned to look at Josh to notice that his face was inches from hers. She gave a slight intake of her breath as she felt his lips lightly touching hers. She closed her eyes as she kissed back and placed her hand on the side of his face. Heather breathed in the smell of his aftershave just as he slowly got up but left his head inches from hers.

"All is forgiven?" Josh asked.

"For now" Heather giggled.

"Good" Josh whispered before he brought his head back down and kissed her once again.

_**Hey Everyone! **_**I just wanted to let you guys know that I made a poster for this story and would like you guys to see it! Just go onto my homepage and get a hold of that link at the bottom of my bio page. Sorry about how it looks on this site but I'm not really quite used to adjusting the poster to a perfect size just yet.**


	24. Taken

The next day, Heather opened up the door to her house as she hummed a song that she couldn't get out of her head. She simply tossed her keys over to the bowl and made her way over to the kitchen, setting down the grocery bags. Heather took out her phone and found herself slightly upset that tonight was the full moon, she wanted Josh to meet her brother. She placed her phone on the counter and was about to put the groceries away when she suddenly stopped.

It just dawned on her how dark her house was, considering how the sun was just about to set. Heather turned around and started to flip on the lights as she noticed how quiet it was after just leaving an hour ago to get some food. Panic seized her in a chokehold as she bounded up the stairs and burst through Maria's room. She wasn't in her bed taking a nap, Wes wasn't in the guest room, and they both weren't in the house.

Heather nearly collided into a mist before Sally appeared in front of her, "Whoa, watch it!"

"Have you seen them?" Heather asked as she walked around Sally.

"Seen who?" Sally asked, confused.

"My brother and my daughter" Heather responded.

"You told me not to snoop around here after I told you that your brother was freaking hot" Sally crossed her arms over her chest.

"They're missing" Heather told the ghost.

"What?" Sally exclaimed, "What are you talking about? Couldn't he have just taken her somewhere? Why don't you try calling him?"

"Sally"

"I'm pretty sure you're overreacting"

"Don't be so sure" Heather responded as she gathered around a few herbs, "I had nightmares that this might happen"

"What?" Sally demanded, "You're not making any sense. Is there something you didn't tell us?"

"Donna isn't dead, she's a ghost" Heather let out.

Heather wrapped Maria's and Wes' hair together as she set it down in the pile of herbs she poured into a bowl. Slowly the herbs moved around and became a city, a map to find her loved ones. Maria's and Wes' hair lit up as fast as their heartbeats just outside of the city and in the woods. Heather let out a shaky breath as she realized that her fear came true after all.

"That's where they are" Sally spoke up, "Okay, just wait a minute. I'll go get Aidan and we'll find them. You can't do this alone. Josh wouldn't want you to face Donna alone"

"Donna's took Maria and Wes away from me because I took you away from her" Heather told her.

"So what?" Sally responded, "You really think that's going to scare me away? Your sweet girl doesn't deserve to be in Donna's presence. Just thinking about Donna kidnapping them makes me so fucking pissed off! I'm coming with you no matter what. You saved me and now it's my turn to return to favor"

"I don't know how long she's had them" Heather panicked.

Heather felt her hands shake as she ran her hand through her hair as she brushed passed Sally and bounded up the stairs again. She went down to her altar and started to pack up the usual supplies. This time, she wasn't going to go to the other witches for help. It would only prove that Giselle was right all along to not go around Donna at all.

"Heather, please" Sally came up to her, "I can reach Aidan faster by myself if only you promise not to go all rogue on me"

"Would you if it were Josh and Aidan?" Heather asked as she turned to face her.

"But I'm stupid, and you're so much smarter than me" Sally responded.

Heather didn't listen at all as she picked up her small black backpack and bounded down the stairs. She picked up her keys and opened the door. Sally was already on the porch, trying to be a ghost shield but Heather went right through her and locked the door. She had only gotten down the street in her car before Sally phased inside on the passenger side.

"I could send you back to limbo" Heather threatened, "You need to get out of this car right now"

"I won't" Sally said stubbornly, "I'm coming with you to meet Donna and you can't change my mind"

"I don't need to change your mind" Heather retorted.

"Heather!" Sally yelled out.

"I'm sorry! You can't come with me! I'm not going to trade your life over my brother and daughter's lives" Heather took out an iron nail and drove it into Sally, making her disappear out of her car.

_**Hey Everyone! **_**I just wanted to let you guys know that I made a poster for this story and would like you guys to see it! Just go onto my homepage and get a hold of that link at the bottom of my bio page. Sorry about how it looks on this site but I'm not really quite used to adjusting the poster to a perfect size just yet.**


	25. When I'm Gone

Sally phased in front of Aidan, "Seriously? Didn't you guys have sex the last time you were in the same room together?"

"Excuse me! I need to go and check on something" Aidan stopped kissing Kat.

"Now, Aidan?" Kat moaned, "I thought you wanted to try that 'thing' we were talking about. You can check on it later"

"I-I just have to check the oven" Aidan lied. "I'll be back in a minute"

"Hurry back" Kat smiled, "I won't wait all night"

"Don't get too comfortable" Aidan winked, "I'll be right back"

"That's disgusting, Aidan, sleeping in the bed that I just died in" Sally said to him as he walked right by her.

Sally looked over to Kat who lied back down on her bed, making Sally roll her eyes and phase out of the room. She appeared inside Aidan's bedroom just as she heard footsteps going down the stairs. Aidan appeared but ignored the ghost as he bolted over to his mini-refrigerator. He opened up a blood bag and took in a few gulps before he decided it was time to scold Sally.

"You said you were going out, Sally" Aidan finally said, "I didn't expect you to pop in out of nowhere"

Sally rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest, "And I didn't expect you to be doing the nasty in my room"

"I couldn't exactly bring her down here, Sally" Aidan replied.

Sally was about to open her mouth to argue again when she stopped and remembered why she had come. The look on Heather's face frightened her into fearing for the spirit witch's life. She knew that she was playing right into Donna's hands. Sally took a step toward her friend as she tried to get his attention.

Aidan walked over to his bed and started to get impatient with Sally. He knew that Sally wouldn't want to pop in out of nowhere in the middle of him and Kat having sex. Or on the other hand, she just might. He stared at her and waited as she nervously bit her bottom lip.

"We have a huge problem on our hands" Sally finally said.

Aidan looked at Sally as she slowly made her way over to his bed and sat down. He studied his friend and noticed how scared she looked. He hadn't seen her like this since before her very last moments of dying. Aidan slowly put his half-empty blood bag down and walked over to her.

Sally felt her hands trembling as she finally felt the fear seeping into her body. She was going to have to face Donna again. This time as a ghost and possibly more pissed than ever. Aidan sat down next to her and watched his friend for a while.

He moved to place his hand on her knee but hesitated, "What's wrong?"

"It's Heather, Aidan, her daughter's been kidnapped" Sally said in a small voice.

"How?" Aidan demanded.

"By Donna" Sally's voice shook.

Aidan didn't know what was expected to come out of Sally's mouth upon hearing that Maria was missing. A kidnapper, she ran away, he even considered that a boogeyman had taken the sweet little girl. But hearing the blood witch's name made Aidan jump up to his feet and stared at Sally. She slowly turned and looked up to his face.

He could see in her eyes that she was telling the truth. Aidan slammed his eyes shut, rubbed his hands over his face, and paced the room. He didn't want to believe that Donna had unfinished business that would make her stick around. Aidan turned around and knelt down in front of Sally, forcing her to look at him.

Aidan looked up to her, "Why would she take Maria?"

"To trade for me" Sally said.

"She's not going to have any of you" Aidan said firmly, "Where's Heather?"

"She's already gone after her" Sally informed.

Aidan rubbed the back of his neck, "What happened? I know you wouldn't leave her side. When did she leave, Sally, and where?"

"She kept on stabbing me with an iron nail" Sally responded.

"Where is she headed?"

"To the forest downtown"

"Are you talking about the one that's in the direction to Worcester?" Aidan suddenly asked.

"I think so" Sally nodded.

"This really can't be happening"

"Aidan?" Sally questioned, "What's wrong?"

"That's where Josh is turning tonight" Aidan informed her.

"The cabin is in the middle of the woods" Sally responded, "Aidan; she's going to have to walk at least a mile and a half to get to there"

"Josh will pick up her scent" Aidan put in, "His wolf will feel intrigued by her and might hunt her down"

"Does she know?" Sally asked.

"I don't know" Aidan shook his head.

"Hurry, Aidan, we got to go" Sally got up, "She can't fight off a ghost"

"You know what this may mean" Aidan said to her.

"Heather did it for me so I'm doing it for her" Sally nodded.

"I just need to get a few things" Aidan got up too.

"And get rid of your girlfriend" Sally reminded him.

"It'll only take a minute, Sally, but we'll get there in time" Aidan told her.

"I hope so" Sally muttered.

"She's probably just at the woods right now. Let me just get rid of Kat" Aidan responded, "Sally, keep an eye on her until I get there"

_**Hey Everyone! **_**I just wanted to let you guys know that I made a poster for this story and would like you guys to see it! Just go onto my homepage and get a hold of that link at the bottom of my bio page. Sorry about how it looks on this site but I'm not really quite used to adjusting the poster to a perfect size just yet.**


	26. Possession

Heather closed her eyes and tried to clear her mind, using her sensing skills as some sort of radar to find her loved ones. She felt the effects of being high by a couple of teenagers to the east of her, the passion between two lovers about a mile from her, and she even felt the drowsiness of a hiker just about to go to sleep. Her heart nearly skipped a beat as she felt the fear consuming her child along with her brother's protective side seeping through her mind. Heather opened her eyes and gasped when she saw Donna standing in front of her.

Donna smirked, "If you wanted to know where they were all you had to do was ask"

"Donna" Heather glared but then the woman disappeared, "Donna!"

Heather's feet set into motion as she ran through the forest in the direction of the fear of her daughter like as if it was a light at the end of a tunnel. She brushed branches back from her face as she tried her best not to trip over any logs and rocks along the way. Her lungs burned, begging her to stop but just feeling her daughter's fear made her wish she could run faster. Heather didn't even stop when she had found the one room cabin and burst through the room to see Maria and Wes tied across the room from each other and away from her.

Donna waved her hand over to Maria, "She's very beautiful"

"You better not lay a hand on her" Heather choked out.

"Not until you give me what I want" Donna paced.

"You're dead, Donna" Heather glared.

"Because of unfinished business" Donna quoted, "Unfinished business that you didn't allow me to complete"

"She's my friend" Heather said stubbornly.

"And she's your daughter and he's your brother" Donna motioned to Heather's relatives.

"You're nothing but a ghost" Heather taunted, "I can drive you out of this world. You aren't as strong as you once were"

"I still have the power to kill" Donna responded.

"You let my family go!" Heather took out sage and flicked her lighter, "I defeated you once and I can do it again"

"I was outnumbered last time, Heather" Donna explained.

"I won't let you win" Heather replied stubbornly, "Time for you to go to hell"

At that moment, Heather's lighter ignited as she moved it over to the sage in her other hand. Suddenly, the flames erupted, burning Heather's hand as it became a life of its own. She could hear Donna laughing over the roaring fire as Heather's shield blocked her from the flames. Unfortunately, her shield doesn't block out temperature as she felt the fire blistering her skin from the heat.

"Mommy!" she could hear through the flames.

Through the fire, Heather could see that Maria had broken free from her ropes and ran over to help put out the flames around her mother. Donna appeared behind her and slammed her hand through Maria, making her stop and her eyes open wider. Heather let out a scream as she tried somehow to move the flames off of her. Donna only glanced up as her image disappeared and went into Maria, making her daughter shudder and fall to the floor.

The flames went out from around her, letting Heather collapse down to her daughter and pick her up. Tears welled in her eyes as she touched the side of Maria's face, trying to see if she was alright. Heather checked her pulse and could feel that it was really weak. Donna was making Maria die, Heather did the only thing she possibly thought she could do at that moment, she took off her pearl necklace to put it on her daughter.

Maria's eyes flashed upon, giving off Donna's cold stare as her hand reached out pushed Heather away. She felt her throat tighten as she was lifted up from off of the floor. Heather struggled to breathe as her brother tried his best to break free from his bounds. Tears fell down her face as she felt her life slipping away and the only thing left she could see was her daughter's body being under the possession of Donna.

_**Hey Everyone! **_**I just wanted to let you guys know that I made a poster for this story and would like you guys to see it! Just go onto my homepage and get a hold of that link at the bottom of my bio page. Sorry about how it looks on this site but I'm not really quite used to adjusting the poster to a perfect size just yet.**


	27. United

Her vision began to fog as her eyes slowly dropped down to a close but a little air came into her lungs. At first, she thought it was her life escaping from her, but then she noticed how her throat ached and burned for the next feel. Almost like as if she wished it, more air came into her lungs as she began to find herself wobbling in mid-air like as if Donna was getting tired. Heather coughed as she began to breathe on her own and opened her eyes to see what was going on.

It was Sally who had come to save her; she had her hands inside Maria's body and looked to be pulling on something. Every now and then, Donna would be hovering over Maria's body but little by little, Sally was winning the tug-o-war. Heather let out a slight shriek as she dropped down to the ground, hurting her ankle. She looked up and noticed that Sally had won the battle and threw the witch to the other side of the room.

Heather felt a hand on her shoulder, making her gasp before turning to see that it was Aidan standing next to her. He gave her a slight smile before dangling her pearl from his hand. She smiled to him and clasped the necklace back around her neck, feeling the power rush through her like a wave of electricity. She turned around and gasped when she noticed that something was very wrong.

Heather crawled over to her daughter's body and picked her up into her lap. Maria was breathing very shallowly and her body temperature had dropped tremendously. Heather rocked her baby back and forth and kept calling for her daughter to open her eyes, but nothing happened. She felt her whole body start to shake as she realized that she might be losing another person that she had loved so much.

A bright, warm orange light lit up the entire room as Donna willed up enough fire to create a wall. Heather looked up and noticed that Donna had turned to the group and was ready to cast them into a burning inferno. Almost like as if it had come out of the movies, half of the cabins wall tore down to reveal a giant wolf barging in. The wolf had startled Donna as it barred its teeth at her, driving the witch into the corner as it snapped its teeth in her direction.

Heather let out a gasp, "Josh!"

Aidan gripped onto her arm but it was too late, the werewolf had already turned around. She felt Aidan stiffen as Sally moved herself slightly in front of Heather and Maria. Heather brushed them aside and walked over to the werewolf, her legs still wobbling from running through the woods. She reached out and gently pets the top of his head as he leaned into her touch.

"He remembers her" Sally breathed out.

The werewolf walked around Heather and stood by her before crouching down in an attack position, growling at Donna. She felt someone else at her side and turned to see Aidan's eyes were black as night as he let out a hiss over in Donna's direction. Heather turned around and looked down to her daughter still lying motionless on the ground. Sally was sitting next to her, watching over her protectively before she nodded to Heather.

Heather reached out her hand and the force field projected around Donna. Donna tried to summon out her fire in Heather's direction but nothing was happening. She looked around at the pink bubble and slammed her hands down on the force field but nothing happened. Donna was stuck.

She turned to Aidan who picked up the sage off of the ground and lit the herb, casting a series of smoke trailing around in the room. Aidan turned to her and nodded, Heather closed her eyes and started the exorcism as she still held Donna in her energy shield as Donna wailed on the inside. She watched as the blood witch started to decay and look almost likes Sally when she was a rotting corpse. But that was when something really unusual started to happen.

Just as Donna let out her last scream and crumple down into the ground, series of white strands exited from her body. Heather turned and looked to Aidan who looked just as confused as she did at the time. Heather let down the barrier and watched at the white strands floated up and started to disappear out of sight. Heather looked back over to Aidan who seemed to have noticed what was going on and had a slight smile on his face.

"What is it?" Heather asked, "Aidan, what just happened? Did we do the exorcism right? I've never seen anything like that happen before. What if she's still here? She could've faked it again"

"Heather" Aidan calmed her down, "Heather… those were her victims"

Heather then looked back to where Donna was standing just moments before. She couldn't help but smile to herself. Heather just killed a 17th century old blood witch and had set her victims free. She felt a wave of new found self-esteem pass through her.

"Look! She's waking up!" Sally yelled out excitedly.

Heather turned around and quickly knelt down to her daughter as Aidan went to the corner to free Wes from his bounds. Josh walked over and knelt down next to her, nuzzling and sniffing Maria's face. The five year olds eyes slowly opened and no sooner did Heather see her daughter's brown eyes, did she start to let out a laugh. Wes quickly came and knelt down in the group as he started to pet the side of her face.

"You got a lot of explaining to do" Wes turned to his younger sister.

"I'll bring you up to speed when we are home" Heather promised.

"You better" Wes nodded over to Werewolf Josh nuzzling Maria, making her laugh.

_**Hey Everyone! **_**I just wanted to let you guys know that I made a poster for this story and would like you guys to see it! Just go onto my homepage and get a hold of that link at the bottom of my bio page. Sorry about how it looks on this site but I'm not really quite used to adjusting the poster to a perfect size just yet.**


	28. For the First Time

The next morning, everyone sat around the dining table as one by one, Aidan came around and gave them each a plate of food he had just cooked, Wes looked down at his food and then back up to the man, "Don't vampires just drink blood?"

"It doesn't mean that I don't know how to cook" Aidan replied back, "Since Josh isn't here yet, I figured that I should be a little bit courtesy and fill in his spot for now"

"I still can't get over the fact that you can see me" Sally said in a dream-like state.

"I'm surprised that you never told me" Heather turned to her brother, "You died when you were in that car crash a couple of years ago?"

"I didn't believe of the afterlife, myself" Wes responded, "I just thought of it as some sort of dream. But then again, you never told me that you were a witch, Heather"

"Does that mean I'm a witch too?" Maria asked in a high voice.

"We'll have a little talk about that" Heather patted her daughter's head.

"So what now?" Aidan asked as he sat down, "Who's up for taking on vampire/werewolf hybrids?"

"Aidan" Heather and Sally said in a warning tone, "We barely survived what happened last night"

"No one else is having an adrenaline rush right now?" Aidan joked.

"Was that supposed to be a punt considering how you're dead" Sally spoke up, "And you weren't the one who was so close to being dragged down to hell"

"Let's start with something small, guys, like boogeyman hunting" Wes suggested.

"I don't really think so" Heather spoke up, "Let's just lay low for a few weeks or so. Besides, I don't think anyone is going to come knocking on our door anytime soon. I mean, we have a werewolf, vampire, spirit witch, and two people who can see the dead here"

_**Hey Everyone! **_**I just wanted to let you guys know that I made a poster for this story and would like you guys to see it! Just go onto my homepage and get a hold of that link at the bottom of my bio page. Sorry about how it looks on this site but I'm not really quite used to adjusting the poster to a perfect size just yet.**


	29. Together Again

Heather looked up to the side door to see Josh come through the door to the kitchen, "Good morning! Wow, who cooked?"

"Is it so hard to believe that I can cook, Josh?" Aidan asked with a smile on his face.

Josh scoffed to his best friend as he came up to Maria and kissed the top of her head before kissing Heather on the lips. He seemed impressed that there were eggs, ham, and bagels ready for him like as if it was a bed and breakfast. But he had to admit that it was very fulfilling after turning into a werewolf and killing off a blood witch… twice. He looked up and noticed that Wes was looking at him very strangely.

"I'm Josh, by the way" Josh reached out his hand to shake Heather's older brothers.

"We've already met. You saved my sister, remember? I'm just trying really hard to keep up my big brother status and normally not like you" Wes said slowly.

"Knock it off" Heather threw her used napkin to her brother's face.

"You should really like him, Uncle Wes, he can turn into a dog" Maria beamed.

"Yes, Maria, you did bring up a good point" Wes smiled to his little niece.

"Never knew that could be a big benefactor" Josh muttered to Heather.

"Says who?" she responded.

"I guess it's a good time for change" Josh smiled to her, "I think I'm going to start liking my wolf from now on"

"You better" Heather nudged him, "If it wasn't for your wolf Wes, Maria, and I probably wouldn't even be alive right now. Your wolf doesn't know any of us but knew that he needed to protect us and that we meant everything to you"

_**Hey Everyone! **_**I just wanted to let you guys know that I made a poster for this story and would like you guys to see it! Just go onto my homepage and get a hold of that link at the bottom of my bio page. Sorry about how it looks on this site but I'm not really quite used to adjusting the poster to a perfect size just yet.**


	30. Soundtrack

_**Lego House- Ed Sheeran**_

_**Paradise- Coldplay**_

_**Marry You- Bruno Mars**_

_**Demons- Imagine Dragons**_

_**Bad Day- Daniel Powter**_

_**Royals- Lorde**_

_**You're Beautiful- James Blunt**_

_**Two is Better Than One- Boys Like Girls**_

_**Cups- Pitch Perfect**_

_**For the First Time- The Script**_


End file.
